The Madness Of Metal Sonic
by KyuubiRX
Summary: Metal Sonic has completely lost his AI. He is willing to go to any lengths to destroy Sonic and conquer the planet. Sonic just wants to live his life and maybe settle down with a special pink hedgehog. It's obvious they cannot co-exist. SonxAmy.
1. Rebellion, Destruction, and Love

Author's Intro: Hello everybody! This is my first Sonic fanfic, although I've always been a big fan of the series. So uh, I guess I have to start off my saying I don't own any of these characters…although I don't think forgetting to put this line would get me in any legal trouble. Well, I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter, review if you have time. I plan on updating regularly and I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long!

Chapter 1: Rebellion, Destruction, and Love

"Ready, aim, fire!" the commander of the swatbot squadron yelled. Six bots all opened fire on their target, a mysterious robed figure that had been moving quickly through Robotropolis, causing all sorts of mayhem and destruction. The laser fire came close to hitting the target, but before the swatbots could even register what had happened, the figure was behind the squadron. The commander turned his head in time to see the stranger dash towards them at high speed and cut through his squadron like a hot knife through butter.

"This is beta squadron leader to all swatsquads in the area," the commander said with the last of his energy. "The high speeds of the intruder along with the short stature suggest that he is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Robotropolis must be sent into a code red lockdown immediately to prevent escape!" Once that message was relayed, the Swatbot leader ran out of energy and went offline.

"Things have just been complicated," the robed figure said as he stepped over the remains of the squad and continued his trek through Robotropolis.

******************************Robotnik's Main Fortress*******************************

"Damn that hedgehog!" the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik fumed as he watched his swatbots be thrashed one by one. Today had been full of frustrations. It was raining heavily, which normally wouldn't be so bad except that it was slowing robot production due to difficulty navigating the city while it was so slippery. Along with that there were no animals to capture because of the rain. They were all likely in their homes waiting out the storm. And now, Sonic the Hedgehog was storming through his beautiful city.

"Snivley!" Robotnik snarled to his loyal henchman. The pale little man twiddled his thumbs nervously and looked up at his master.

"Y-y-yes, oh Round One?" he asked carefully.

"Do we have any of the hedgehogs accomplices as prisoners?" Snivley checked the database for prisoners. At the moment they weren't holding any live creatures, so he shook his head. "Then why the hell is this little blue bastard ruining my day??!!" Snivley knew that this was a rhetorical question, but he felt that he had an answer that may shed light on Sonic's motives today.

"Sir, I've been monitoring Sonic's movements through the city," he said as he brought up visuals on the screen. "I began the trace on the east side of the city, and have followed him on his journey west. What's odd is that he's visited every robot building facility, but has done minimal damage to them. The damage he has caused today has been more or less restricted to swatbots bent on his capture." Robotnik took in this information and began to ponder what was going on.

"Where is the next construction facility on his route Snivley?" Robotnik asked as he forced himself off of his chair and climbed into his notorious egg shaped ship.

"That would be the one in the heart of Robotropolis sir. Our biggest and most productive one."

"Then I'll catch the rodent there," Robotnik said as he flew his ship to the heart of the city. When he left, Snivley shook his head and continued sending wave after wave of swatbots to Sonic's destination.

**************************The Main Construction Facility*******************************

The robed Sonic smashed through the initial line of defense for the main facility. Inside, a large number of swatbots were waiting for him and opened fire. When would they learn? He was far superior to any number of those rejects.

Suddenly, there was a loud _ratatatatatatatata! _Noise and Sonic barely managed to get back as the area he was previously standing in erupted into a flurry of smashed metal and bullets. Looking up near the ceiling he noticed a team of three robots holding a massive minigun and slowly turning the thing to point at him.

"Projectiles?" the robed hedgehog laughed. "Have you forgotten what I can do?" The robots lines up the minigun with Sonic again and opened fire. But this time instead of running Sonic stood his ground. After emptying 100 rounds, the gun ceased fire and looked at the results. Or rather, were about to see the results when their own bullets sped back towards them and pierced their metallic heads, causing them to explode. The minigun fell to the floor and landed with a loud _clang! _

"Listen up," the robed figure said as it extended its arm and pointed toward the machine gun. The heavy gun lifted up off the ground and positioned itself so that the barrel faced the largest cluster of robots. "I'm giving you all one chance to back off. I'm not here to cause too much trouble for Robotnik right now, I just require the use of his robot construction machine for a bit." The robots obviously weren't listening to him, because they cut him off by opening fire.

"Fine, have it your way," the hedgehog responded as his skinny finger extended from the robe and curled back as if he were pulling the trigger of a gun. The minigun roared to life and began shredding through the robots while the presumed Sonic dashed around the facility to dodge laser fire. When there was but one robot left, the stranger speared it through the chest with the minigun and slammed the gun into the wall, leaving the bot helpless to move. The figure then advanced towards the construction machine.

"Hold it right there!" a deep snarly voice roared, and suddenly the stranger was hit with a jolt of electricity from Dr. Ivo Robotnik's egg mobile. "You think you can suddenly come back to Robotropolis and do whatever you please?" The robed stranger shook off the shock and then seemingly flew towards Dr. Robotnik. When they were but inches from being face to face, a force field knocked the stranger back and onto the floor.

"Just as I thought!" Robotnik yelled as he pointed a chubby finger at the robed stranger. "You are not Sonic the Hedgehog! In fact, you aren't even alive! I watched you take out my robot minions and you gave yourself away when you began reflecting the bullets and using the minigun! At first I thought it could be Silver, but that force field is specifically designed to repel the metal that I used to create you! So what say you now, Metal Sonic?"

The figure pulled it's hood back to reveal that it was indeed Metal Sonic. The pseudo-hedgehog 's red eyes glared directly at the doctor. "Do not attempt to hinder my progress Robotnik!" he said. "I must fufill the primary objectives that have so long eluded me. I must destroy Sonic the hedgehog, and dominate this planet, creating a new robot dominion."

"I know that you dumb bot!" Robotnik rasped. "I programmed you! You've been trying to fufill your objectives as long as you've served under me! That is until about a month ago. Where did you leave to Metal Sonic? And why have you come back?" Before Robotnik could go on, he heard the sound of metal slamming on metal, and the noise was getting closer and closer. He maneuvered his ship to do a 360, and was pleased to see two swatbot squads had arrived to back him up. Turning back to Metal Sonic, he said, "Well, now you're outnumbered and outmatched Metal! Will you surrender and cease this mutinous behavior, or will I have to scrap you?" Robotnik's triumphant smiled faded when he noticed Metal Sonic hadn't even flinched or tried to assess his situation.

"I am not the one outnumbered, dear creator," Metal Sonic said coldly.

"What are you-" Robotnik began, but the stopped as a laser shot whizzed past his face so close that he could feel the heat. He turned back to his swatbots and saw that they were taking up arms…against him.

"Are ALL my robots planning a rebellion??!!" Robotnik raged as he turned back to Metal Sonic.

"They are just following the instructions that I wired into them at your construction sites before this one. I have rewired all sites in the east portion of the city, and by taking this one I can tip the balance of power in my favor. This is necessary for the plan I have mapped out to fulfill my objectives."

"You moron!" Robotnik said as he pressed a button in his ship to let Snivley know that backup was required. "You are supposed to help ME conquer the planet! You are to serve under your master!"

"You are incompetent," Metal Sonic said. "I have deemed you a threat to the mission due to your lackadaisical approach to dealing with Sonic and his allies. I'm taking Robotropolis to enact my own operations. You are free to serve under me if you wish."

"I'd rather die," Robotnik spat.

"That can also be arranged," Metal Sonic said as his eyes glowed deep red and the swatbots took aim.

********************************Station Square*************************************

"Sure come on over Sonic!" Amy spoke into her telephone. "I'd love to have you over!"

"I'm uhh…sure you would," the blue hedgehog replied. "Anyways, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Later!"With that, there was a click on his end, and Amy fell back onto her couch. She couldn't believe her luck! Sonic the Hedgehog had dialed her number on the phone and asked if he could come spend this rainy afternoon with her!

"Ok, calm down," Amy told herself. He probably wasn't thinking of doing anything romantic with her. In fact, he probably just wanted to eat something and maybe see a movie. Anything beyond that was up to her imagination.

"But it would be so romantic if we watched a movie, then in the middle of it he yawned and put his arm around me, and then I'd lean in and lay on his chest, then he'd look down into my eyes and….ohhhhh!" Amy covered her face with a pillow from the couch and then threw it on the ground. Even if he didn't like her, she could dream.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic blasted through station square for the seventh time today. He could have been at Amy's apartment in less than 5 minutes, but he needed time to think of a way to tell her what was bugging him. He had a huge crush on her and he knew she felt the same way. But until now, Eggman had been ruining everything, and Sonic had been afraid to admit his feelings for fear that Eggman would capture her and use his feelings against him. Sure Eggman had captured her before, but he'd do something much more diabolical if he knew just how much Sonic cared. But for the past six months Robotnik had been quiet, and although Sonic was sure he was up to something, he figured now was better than never.

Finally resolving to just come out and say it, Sonic stopped in from of Amy's apartment building and buzzed her room. As she came down, he started to get butterflies in his stomach. Here we go, he thought.

Amy Rose

Amy walked quickly to the front door of her apartment building where Sonic was waiting. She was so excited yet nervous at the same time. She had thought about walking slowly, but it would only give her more time to doubt Sonic's reasoning for wanting to come over. She needed every scrap of confidence to not break down and beg him to go out with her.

Finally she reached the front door. Her hand trembled as she reached up and pressed the button to allow the doors to slide open. She swallowed hard, then finally pressed the button, and slowly, Sonic the Hedgehog was revealed, standing outside in a raincoat , blue jeans, and his favorite running sneakers. She was about to say hi, when Sonic spoke first. She noticed that he was blushing slightly and his eyes were closed. Could this be…?

"Amy!" Sonic said quickly. I just wanted you to know that I-" but he never got to finish his sentence. Well, he did, but neither he nor Amy heard his voice because at that moment, there was an extremely loud explosion. It came from quite a distance away, but the noise it made was undeniably loud.

"Sonic!?" Amy tried to yell over the noise. She covered her eyes because the explosion was so bright and even from the great distance it had to cover, it was powerful enough to shine all the way in station square. She watched as Sonic disappeared from her eyesight in a brilliant flash of light, then she closed her eyes.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic cursed loudly, but nobody heard it. It was because he knew where the explosion had come from. This always happened. Whenever he and Amy were about to have a moment where he thought he could confess his feelings, something messed up like this had to happen. And unfortunately, before becoming blinded by the light, he had seen the direction of the explosion.

It came from Robotropolis.

End note: So how did you guys enjoy that? Review please? I'm kinda nervous that I made a lot of repetitive errors because of all the red squiggles in MS word, but a lot of those are because 'Robotropolis' isn't a word! Anyways, Review and I'll see ya next time!


	2. Allies And Enemies

Preface: Alright I think I'm used to how stories are published on this site so hopefully the format of this chapter will look a little bit better. Alright, onto chapter 2 then!

Chapter 2: Allies and Enemies

Metal Sonic watched as his new worker bots made repairs to the Egg Carrier. Things were ahead of schedule despite what had transpired mere days ago.

Flashback: Main Robotics Facility

"Fire!" Metal Sonic ordered his swatbot army. Robotnik slammed his steering upward and took only a few grazing blows from the lasers. With Robotnik occupied, Metal Sonic headed to the production machine to make his modifications.

"Oh no you don't!" Robotnik yelled as he tried to ram Metal with his ship, but as expected, Metal was just too fast.

"You are becoming problematic doctor," Metal said coldly. Robotnik was horrified to see Metal Sonic clinging to the bottom of his ship. The robot didn't stop there either. He maneuvered himself onto the front of the ship, blocking Robotnik's view. "I will deal with your ship." Metal then punched a hole straight through the control mechanism in the egg ship, causing Robotnik to lose control.

"IDIOT!" the enraged scientist screamed as he swatted his deadly creation from the ship. With limited mobility and hordes of renegade robots on their way, Robotnik decided it was better to leave now and cut his losses. Using all the control he had left, he steered his ship out of the main facility, followed closely by robots still firing at him.

"Damn you Metal Sonic!" Robotnik said as he flipped a switch on his ship that still worked. "I suppose I was too vague with your programming. Next time I'll make sure you completely serve me!" He slammed a big red button, then hobbled off, defeated.

Back Inside

"Master," one of Metal Sonic's new henchbots said to him. "Dr. Robotnik has retreated. We ended pursuit to tell you that he has called for a bombing of this facility." Metal Sonic stopped his work and began to calculate possible courses of action.

"Very well then," he said. "Abandon this factory. He knows that if I were to capture it, I'd control more than half of his robotics facilities, and eventually be able to take the whole city. We'll settle for the half I have already taken for now."

"Roger!" the robot said as he communicated this message to his fellows. Metal Sonic would have laughed if he were capable of it. It was a good move to destroy this facility. Now Robotnik had a chance to fight back. Seems that sometimes his master could stay a few steps ahead at times. No matter. He'd soon take the other half of Robotropolis, then the planet.

End Flashback

"My Lord," a robot reported. "The repairs and preparations are complete. We're now assigning a crew to fly the ship-"

"Unnecessary," Metal Sonic said shortly. "We need just enough robots to pilot the ship and fire the main cannon. Everything else I can handle myself."

"As you wish," the robot said as it went off to relay these orders. Metal Sonic bristled with anticipation. The amount of damage this ship was going to do would far surpass anything that idiot doctor had accomplished in all his years of fighting Sonic. As a plus, giant problems seemed to attract his biological twin, and when he arrived, Metal Sonic planned to crush him beneath his metal shoes.

He looked at the vast amount of land he had managed to acquire in little more than half a rainy day. All of his carefully thought out plans went through, excluding the part where he controlled the main facility, but no matter. Yesterday he had devoted 80% of his work force to set up one hell of a defense grid in case Robotnik tried anything. The other 20% hunted down the Egg Carrier and began repairs.

And a few modifications, Metal Sonic thought.

Road to Robotropolis

Sonic continually cursed his since of duty. He wanted to run back to Station Square and be with Amy. He wanted to say the words he was so close to saying before this mess happened and at least have the peace of mind to know if she wanted to be more than friends or not at this moment in time. But he couldn't now. He was too close to Robotropolis. And there was one other thing.

"Hurry up Sonic," Shadow called from up ahead. He, Tails and Rouge had taken the lead while he had fallen behind with his thoughts. If he were to quit now and run home, he'd be leaving his friends to investigate a potentially deadly new development from the mad doctor, and he just couldn't do that.

"Chill out Shadow," he called out, and then sped a few meters ahead of the black hedgehog. Shadow gritted his teeth and boosted his own speed so that he was right next to Sonic. Sonic grinned. Rouge and Shadow were dispatched by GUN to investigate the explosion. Tails was tagging along with Sonic. Sonic decided that they were more than ready to take on anything Robotnik had built. Still, whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't too time consuming.

"We're here," Shadow said grimly.

"Yeah but it looks like Robotnik's been redecorating," Rouge said. She was right. This section of Robotropolis was a mess. Factories were destroyed and robot parts were rolling around without robots attached. There was the faint smell of laser fire in the air, and judging by the marks on some of the Swatbot's torsos, they had been hit by it as well.

"Looks like someone else did our job first," Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah," Tails agreed. The fox kid flew up to get a better view of the city. "Well it looks like this isn't an isolated incident!" he called out. "Looks to me like there are patches of destroyed land spread out across Robotropolis."

"What happened here?" Shadow asked as he and the others began their trek through the ruined city. "It almost makes me want to believe that Robotnik's been defeated." They all knew better than that. He had been stopped plenty of times, but never truly defeated. But still, the wreckage seemed to tell a different story.

"Look out!" Sonic yelled out to his friends. Ever since they had arrived here, he had had the felling someone was watching them. And now he knew why. On top of several of the ruined buildings were Swatbots armed with laser cannons that looked as if they would pack one hell of a punch.

The robots wasted no time in firing, and even with Sonic's super speed he only barely dodged a direct hit. Tails began weaving through shots and getting the attention of the cannons while Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge got to the robots themselves.

"That's one metal head down," Sonic called out as he used his spin dash to destroy a Swatbot. He then took control of its cannon and fired at several other lasers, effectively nullifying them.

Excellent, Sonic thought to himself, but immediately he took back the statement. Something cold and hard knocked him in the back of the head and off of the building. Sonic was seeing stars and couldn't focus enough to think of a good way to save his hide.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled out and warped to Sonic just in time to save the blue hedgehog from going splat. Rouge and Tails flew up to the top of the building to confront Sonic's mystery attacker.

"Crocodile?" Tails said dumbly as he stared into the glowing eyes of a robot that resembled a crocodile that walked on two legs. The creature roared and lunged at Tails, jaws open and dripping something green and obviously acidic judging by how when it hit the ground it burned a hole through. Tails jumped backwards and almost fell off the building. The croc stopped meters from Tails and redirected his attack towards Rouge.

"I don't have time for this," Rouge said as she glided out of harm's way. Or so she thought. As she got away from the building, the monstrous bot backed up and leaped an incredible distance.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled out. He didn't have enough time to Chaos Control. That monster was going to land right on top of Rouge and make a bat snack out of her.

"Out of my way idiots!" a familiar voice yelled to Sonic and his friends. Sonic shook off his dizziness and scanned the skies for Rouge. He finally spotted her, and the robot that had hit him earlier. Now the robot was going to finish off Rouge. Then something totally unexplainable happened. What appeared to be a giant checkered wrecking ball smashed into the side of the croc bot's body, causing it to yell out and not get to finish its assault.

"It can't be!" Sonic said to nobody in particular as his recognition kicked it. He had seen that ball numerous times and knew what it was always attached to. He wasn't disappointed. The egg shaped ship belonging to Dr. Ivo Robotnik dragged the croc's body into a building. It then made a U turn and headed right back for Sonic's group.

"I don't know what just happened, but get ready to fight!" Sonic said as Robotnik approached. Then, more unexplained nonsense. When Robotnik was almost upon them, he made another u turn and flew full speed towards the crater his wrecking ball had made. The croc bot seemed to be regaining it's senses and trying to drag itself out. Robotnik made a sudden stop and hit a button on his ship. The wrecking ball flew forward, disconnected from the ship, and smashed the croc bot and the building. The structure wasn't able to take any more punishment, and it fell over, burying the croc and Robotnik's wrecking ball.

"Snivley," Robotnik called in on his radio. "I've taken care of Crocbot. Cross him off of the list."

"Right away sir," Snivley's whiney voice came though. Robotnik then turned to Sonic and his team, and slowly approached them.

Sonic's POV

I'm not exactly sure what just happened. Ol' Buttnik's robot was in the perfect position to finish off at least one of us, when the emperor of lard himself came smashing in and scrapped the thing. Maybe that blow to the head has me seeing things. Yeah that's it. Any second now Robotnik will turn into Tails and all will make sense.

Of course that didn't happen. Tails was hovering right behind me, and Shadow and Rouge were to my right. That meant that my eyes weren't deceiving me and Robotnik had actually saved us for some reason.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull doctor!" Shadow yelled out, his spines bristling with anticipation. "But it's not gonna work here!" Secretly I was just as nervous about what was happening as Shadow.

"Oh pipe down you disgusting rodent!" Robotnik snarled in that way that I hate. "Is that how you talk to someone who just saved your little friend's hide?" Shadow clenched his teeth but stayed tense. I was ready to hit the juice at any second now. I still didn't trust egghead. But hey, can you blame me?

"What's going on Robotnik?" Rouge asked the question burning on everyone's mind.

"What does it look like?!" Robotnik screamed as if it were obvious. "I've lost control of half my city, and have been fighting for two days to reclaim it with very little success!"

"Lost control?" I asked. "What happened? Some kind of robot rebellion?" Robotnik nodded his head at me and I cringed. I had been joking, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't.

"Metal Sonic," he said slowly. "That traitorous piece of scrap has taken his duties of crushing you and conquering the planet to the highest level of insanity. He's turned his back on me and has decided that _he _can come up with a way to exterminate you and all other life on this planet. I haven't seen his for two days, but my spies have told me that he's been messing around in my air base!"

"What's he planning?" Tails asked.

"If I knew that, I'd be taking steps to stop it!" Robotnik said. "As much as I'd love to see Sonic and his precious planet annihilated, I'm afraid I don't quite fit into Metal's plan. I'm to be exterminated as well. I managed to buy myself time by blowing up my main robotics facility at the center of Robotropolis, but now we are evenly matched in terms of manpower. I tried a full scale assault on his half of the city, but the defenses he's built are incredible! I never made it into his front gate!" I stopped to ponder this situation. I didn't want to believe Robotnik, but the evidence was over there, smoldering in the remains of one of his factories. And knowing my robotic twin, if I wasted much time arguing with Robotnik he'd complete his plan faster than I could find out what it was.

"Why don't you just try bombing his half?" Shadow asked.

"Carrying bombs would be a bigger hazard than benefit," Robotnik said. "For the both of us. We each have anti aircraft surveying the city, and any bomb runners would be blown to bits and their cargo detonated before it got to the enemy's side."

"Sounds like you're in a tough spot Buttnik," I said as I turned my back and headed towards the exit to Robotropolis. "But whether you or Metal Sonic controls this hellhole doesn't concern me. If I'm lucky you're blow each other to bits."

"Haven't you been listening you wretched creature!?" Robotnik yelled. "He's going to get you too!"

"So he's going to become the new you! Big deal! I can come back and stop him when that happens!"

"Sonic…" Tails said. I didn't look back. They could help Eggman regain his trash town if they wanted, but whoever controlled it was no big deal to me. I had to come back anyways and fight another day. Besides, I left a certain someone hanging back home.

"Doctor!" Snivley's voice came over exceptionally loud and nervous through Robotnik's ship radio. "We have a big problem! Our spies have determined that Metal Sonic is mere moments away from launching the-" but a loud rumbling noise that shook the entire city cut off Snivley.

"What's that?" Shadow asked as we braced ourselves and stayed wary of any building that might fall on us. It wasn't too long before the source of the disturbance became known.

"THE EGG CARRIER??!!" Robotnik yelled out over the noise. He was right, and I gulped. That ship and I had a bad history together. And unfortunately it didn't look like it was headed towards Robotnik's half of Robotropolis. In fact, it seemed pointed directly towards…

"Station Square!?" I yelped. That bastard was taking the ship right to Station Square! Amy…I have to protect her from…

"Sir," Snivley's voice came through the static again. "A large number of ground forces have also been dispatched by Metal Sonic and are headed in the same direction." I had heard enough. I needed to beat Metal back to Station Square, and that meant I needed to travel top speed the whole way.

"I'll meet you guys back at Station Square!" I yelled to my friends and sped off. I wasn't sure what Metal Sonic was planning, but he needed to find a new destination to carry it out.

Normal POV

"Doctor," Snivley's voice came through one last time. "While it does seem that Metal Sonic is headed in the city's direction, our spies have assured me that Station Square isn't his true destination. In fact, his real destination is at an altitude so high that there is only one place he can be headed."

"Angel Island?" Rouge asked. "Oh no, Knuckles doesn't know about-"

"There's no time to waste!" Shadow said. "I'm going to board that ship. You guys go find Sonic and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, then if you can follow me to Angel Island!"

"I'm got something that needs doing as well," Robotnik announced as his ship turned towards his half of the city. "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here and monitor Metal's movements for you. Shadow and his team agreed and dashed towards Station Square. Robotnik flew back towards his HQ and radioed Snivley.

"Prepare an all out assault on Metal Sonic's half of the city. With so many of his forces out, he'll be hard pressed to stop me now!"

Station Square, A Few Hours In The Future

Amy Rose laid her head against the window of the Station Square train. She had been looking for Sonic all day and now she was dead tired. She had been to his apartment and his normal hangouts, but to no avail. She was almost certain now he had gone to check out that weird explosion from a few days ago.

I wonder what he was going to tell me, she thought. Once again, her imagination threatened to run wild with possibilities. She really wanted to find him and talk to him.

"What the hell?" one of the other train passengers said as he pointed out the window. Everyone started panicking and yelling, "It's Robotnik! He's returned!" Amy snapped out of her daydream and looked out of the window. Sure enough, the infamous ship the Egg Carrier was headed her way.

"No way,' she said as she backed away from the window. But the coming of the carrier wasn't what had her stomach in knots. It was what it was doing. The front of the ship was opening, revealing the gigantic frontal weapon of the ship. Slowly energy was being drawn into its center. Amy was certain that if she didn't think quickly, she was history.

Unfortunately for her, in a cramped train she didn't have many options.

End Note: Well that's all for chapter two! Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Read and review as usual guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter of this story! Taking any suggestions you have as well on how I can improve the SonxAmy, so if you've got anything, feel free to share in your review!


	3. Unnatural Disaster

Beforehand: Traffic for my story has been pretty high ^__^, but more reviewers please? I've enabled Anonymous reviews so feel free if you don't feel like signing in. Anyways, on to the story. Hope you guys are enjoying reading it.

Chapter 3: Unnatural Disaster

Metal Sonic watched as the front cannon of the Egg Carrier opened up to unleash its blue hellfire. He wanted to do as much damage to the city on his way through to draw out Sonic and his friends and make them aware of his presence. It was a well known fact that if Sonic knows what's going on, he isn't very likely to let it slide.

Finally the charge was complete and all he had to do was push the button. He contemplated hitting one of Station Square's huge buildings, but then the train caught his eye. Yes, a good place to start. He pressed the button, and began his fight with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy in the Train

Amy shook her head. The back of it was throbbing like crazy, and she seriously hoped she wasn't bleeding. All around her she heard the moaning and groaning of her fellow passengers, all of whom seemed to have taken a hit, but for the most part were ok. Had they really survived the Egg Carrier's blast?

Amy pushed herself off of the ground. The last thing she remembered was seeing the blue light of the laser, and then there was impact and the train was knocked off of the tracks and on its side. It looked like the laser hadn't done much serious damage, but the question was-

Amy was interrupted in her thoughts by a pounding from the side of the train, which since the vehicle was on its side it was also the ceiling. The pounding continued, and Amy didn't know what to expect. Maybe Eggman's robots were trying to get in and take everyone hostage? Well not without a fight.

Scanning the wrecked train she managed to find her trusty hammer and pull it up. She stood on the other side of the pounding, ready to take on whatever got inside.

The ceiling finally gave, and when Amy saw who it was, she immediately lowered her hammer.

"S-Sonic!" she stammered. The blue hedgehog looked bewildered. He hadn't expected the train that he had just knocked over in the nick of time to contain the girl he was secretly infatuated with.

"Amy! What are you…are you ok…why are you?" he had so many questions, but a nearby explosion reminded him that he didn't have enough time for more than a few of them. "Listen Amy, I'd love to chat, but we've got a serious situation right now. Can you evacuate the train while I deal with this?"

"Sonic!" Amy protested. She could do that of course, but she didn't want to let Sonic go alone to face danger, not to mention danger of the Egg Carrier's caliber.

"Amy we don't have time to –" but Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence, because behind him he heard the sound of metal slamming onto concrete, and when he turned around he saw several swatbots aiming for him.

"Amy please!" Sonic begged as he entered his spin dash. Amy watched as her hero slice through the robots easily, and then without a second thought abandoned her with nothing but his request to keep the passengers safe. Amy sighed. Despite her fantasies, she knew Sonic could really care less about her and her feelings. All he cared about was adventure and danger. Maybe he had some other girl in mind as well. Maybe Rouge? Oh well. She might as well help these people out.

Sonic

Sonic cursed under his breath again and again. Had he been too harsh with Amy back there? He hadn't really had much of a choice. He never expected her to be in the train, but he sure was glad he had saved her from the Egg Carrier's front laser. That thing was capable of obliterating everything in its path no problem.

I sure hope she isn't mad at me, Sonic though as he reached the center of Station Square and saw the massive Egg Carrier eclipsing the sun. The last thing he wanted was to have the girl he was trying to protect the most hate him.

Shadow

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he reappeared aboard the Egg Carrier. He immediately tensed up, expecting a security response. After five seconds he lowered his guard though. Nothing seemed to be happening. He _was _outside on the big landing pad. Maybe they didn't bother defending the outside since nobody could really damage anything up here.

They heavy winds from the flight speed threatened to knock Shadow over unless he stood his ground, which he did as he made his way towards the entrance on the ship. But before he could reach the door, he heard a metallic voice.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow looked up and saw the pseudo-hedgehog hovering overhead.

"Metal Sonic huh?" Shadow said. "I didn't think you'd come out here so soon! Eager to get sent back to the scrap yard?" Metal didn't waste any time. His rear thrusters kicked in and he attempted to ram Shadow. Shadow barely had time to dodge this attack, and kicked into high gear. Metal span around and came at Shadow again. This time the black hedgehog had a plan. Before Metal could reach him, he did a backflip. If Metal continued on his course, Shadow would land right on top of him.

Of only that were the case. Metal, realizing he had lost the element of first strike, sped towards Shadow, then reading his body movements determined he was going to propel himself upward. Metal shot up above Shadow and turned off his speed and kicked out his leg. Shadow was in the middle of his backflip and his chest was exposed. Metal brought his entire weight down on Shadow, causing the hedgehog to yell out in surprise and pain.

"Dammit!" Shadow said as Metal slammed him into the floor. Shadow was about to get up when a set of cold, thin fingers wrapped around his throat and dragged him into the air. Shadow gasped for air and tried to pry Metal Sonic's steel grip, but it was no use.

"Ultimate life form indeed," Metal said. "What makes you any different from Sonic?" he then threw Shadow across the hull of the ship as hard as he could. Shadow managed to get to his feet pretty quickly, only to have the wind knocked out of him by Metal, who slammed right into him with his head at high speed. Shadow felt blood in his mouth, and was relieved when he felt Metal stop. That is, until he felt the falling sensation. This distance between Metal and Shadow grew quickly as Shadow fell from the Egg Carrier's altitude to the ground, something that was likely to kill him unless he did something.

"Chaos Control!" he cried out, and warped himself back onto the hull of the battleship. Metal turned to face him, this time formulating a new plan to deal with that particular ability. "I'll show you why I'm different from Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he raised his arm. "Chaos Spear!" Metal Sonic wasn't able to dodge the golden streaks of light, as the smashed into his body quite quickly. Shadow, seeing a window of opportunity dashed towards Metal and went into a homing attack that hit the pseudo-hedgehog right in the chest. Metal Sonic flew backwards for a bit, and then managed to regain his composure.

"I have underestimated you Shadow the Hedgehog," Metal said in a calculating manner. "But that doesn't mean you have a chance in hell of defeating me here. This ends now." Metal lifted his arms slowly and began balling his hands into fists.

"What are you-?" Shadow was about to ask when he felt something wrapping around his legs. Looking down, he saw that the part of the Egg Carrier he had been standing on was now trying to hold him in his place. Not only that, but more of the living metal was attaching his hands to the ship so he couldn't raise them, cancelling out his strongest attacks.

"Dr. Robotnik was experimenting with magnetism before I broke away from him," Metal explained. I can manipulate metal through some of the most powerful magnets in the world. Genius really." Shadow struggled with his bindings, but it was no good. He was locked in tight and going nowhere. "And now to finish what I started." Metal dashed over to Shadow and ripped him from the ship. Shadow was wrapped in the metal like a blanket and couldn't move any of his limbs. Metal Sonic flew to the edge of the Egg Carrier and threw Shadow upwards into the air. Shadow expected a long fall, but then Metal Sonic appeared above him and used the heel of his foot to slam Shadow in the gut and send him speeding towards Earth.

Damn! Shadow thought. I couldn't stop him. I'm not even sure what he wants with Angel Island! Shadow wondered how close he was to the ground, then better yet if he would even survive the fall. Just as he was about to lose hope he came to a sudden stop in mid air.

"I got him Tails!" Rouge's voice called out to the fox boy. Shadow blinked and saw what appeared to be Tail's tornado plane flying right towards him. Rouge flew lower so that they would end up right beside the plane.

"Heya Shadow!" Tails said grimly. "We were leaving my lab when Rouge thought she saw something falling from the sky. Turned out to be you!"

"Who would have thought it," Shadow said dully. "I didn't get a chance to find out what Metal is planning, but I do know he can do this," he gestured at his body with his head. "He has the ability to manipulate metal through some sort of magnetic force Robotnik gave him before he went haywire . That's how he ended our little duel above."

"Don't worry Shadow," Tails said calmly. "I can cut you outta there in no time back at my lab, but first we need to find Sonic! Station Square is in a state of emergency down below if you hadn't noticed."

Sonic

"You guys don't ever give up do you?" the blue hedgehog asked of the robot army marching through Station Square. It was all he could do to make sure they didn't advance past him, and even as he did that some of their stray fire would pose a threat to the citizens of the city. Sonic did a spin dash and plowed through a cluster of robots, then quickly got up to perform a homing attack on another.

"Don't you guys get it?" he asked. "There's no way I'm ever letting you through!" As he finished his sentence, there was suddenly a huge tremor. Sonic and the robots lost their balance because of the massive quake and looked at each other, dazed and confused. "What's going on here?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his breakfast.

His answer came in a second. Right in front of him, where all the robots had been standing, the ground suddenly erupted into a shower of rocks and debris. Sonic tried to shield himself, but his arms did very little to protect him from the onslaught of junk.

"This just isn't my day," Sonic muttered as he unshielded his eyes. When the dust settled, he began to scramble away from the spot he had been occupying. In the place of the robots was a single giant worm looking bot. It was red and black, signaling to sonic that it had probably once been under the control of Dr. Robotnik since that was his color scheme. Its body was made up of metal, although some parts of it seemed fleshy. Its face was almost serpentine, a wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth and giant black eyes.

"Nope," Sonic said again. "Defiantly not my day."

Metal Sonic

"All systems to full power!" Metal yelled to his crew. "Angel Island is the next stop, and we don't break for any reason! Pull all of our energy into the engines, because we need to arrive there at maximum speed for this to work. Save just enough to fire off a single blast from the front laser." Finally, the first part of his plan was coming to a close. Wormdra, the giant worm bot was in Station Square and would serve as a distraction for Sonic while he dealt with the island's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Metal had prior experience with the hot tempered creature, and felt that he knew exactly how to get what he wanted and leave.

And what did he want? Why, the Master Emerald of course.

End Note: Well that's chapter 3! A little on the short side I know, but I promise chapter 4 will be longer and more action packed. I see I have a lot of story traffic, so come on and share your reviews! Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you wanna see or if you liked it! Until next time! (I plan to release 4 on Sunday)


	4. Street Fighters

A/N: Thanks to Lord Kelvin for correcting me on Snively's name. I truly wasn't aware I was spelling it incorrectly. Also as suggested I won't be doing too much perspective switching anymore, I just wasn't quite sure yet as to how to capture all the action. And as for the AI, it was kind of a (bad) pun and a play on the phrase "lost your mind". Not to be taken literally. (Metal Sonic doesn't really have a mind….so I put AI…yeah…I know bad pun lol)

But thanks very much for the constructive criticism, and I look forward to anything anyone else may want to add to it. Now onto the next chapter.

Chapter Four: Street Fighters

Sonic the Hedgehog dashed west to avoid yet another attack by the giant robotic worm that had only moments ago crashed to the surface from beneath Station Square and now threatened the safety of everything in it. Sonic had been fighting for three minutes and still hadn't the slightest clue as to how he could damage the monster. He had tried the usual head attacks, but that hadn't worked. Next, he looked for any obvious weak points; a generator, a crystal, a giant glowing spot he could hit whenever the monster repeatedly did one stupid attack, but to no avail.

The worm reared its head back again, and with a thunderous roar it lunged for Sonic. Sonic dodged yet again, but he couldn't keep this up all day. While preoccupied with this beast, the other smaller robots were slipping into the town and causing all sorts of mayhem.

"Time for me to shut you down pal!" Sonic yelled out as he decided on a course of action. The worm, of course, couldn't care less. It lunged for Sonic yet again with its jaws wide open. This time, Sonic dodged, but instead of staying still, he began to circle the creature, slowly at first, but then to sonic speed. The worm, confused, merely roared its displeasure at not being able to keep up with Sonic. Unfortunately for the robot, it was too dumb to realize what Sonic was up to. Every time Sonic finished a lap, he made a deeper and deeper circle around the worm. When the ground became too hard for just his speed, he went into a spin ball and used his spines to tear away the earth. Finally, he came to a halt behind the robot. "Now for the grand finale!" Sonic backed up a few meters and waited. The worm, realizing that Sonic wasn't circling it anymore, turned and saw the hedgehog taunting him. This time it would get him. It would put a tremendous amount of speed into this lunge. And that's exactly what it did.

Sonic didn't move an inch as the worm got closer and closer to capturing him. He needed to play a game of chicken here, the longer he could stay put without losing his nerve or dying the better. The worm, oblivious to the fact that the loosened earth couldn't retrain it continued at Sonic, until finally it broke free from the ground, bringing up a large chunk of earth around the part of its body that had been underground. Sonic smiled. Right before the creature stuck, he jumped over its head and ran full speed down its neck to the middle of its back, then did a high speed homing attack into the worm's back. The attack hit, and the worm was finally damaged. But that wasn't the end of Sonic's plan. He jumped high into the air and yelled out to Wormdra.

"Think you can get me up here buddy?" Sonic yelled. Wormdra didn't even stop to consider the question. He shot up into the air at full speed to intercept Sonic, but as the last of its body left the ground, Sonic went into another spin dash and headed towards the hole Wormdra had made before. He landed right in the center of it, and as he expected, Wormdra was coming down quickly on his position. Sonic didn't wait this time. He sped out of the hole and turned around in time to watch the dumb bot crash into its self dug grave. The giant mount of dirt that had been stuck to it for a while came crashing down at high speed, smashing and burying the behemoth for good.

"And that's the way it's done!" Sonic said with a grin that quickly faded as he heard the loud roar of the Egg Carrier's engine. The thing was blasting off, not back towards Robotropolis, but higher in the sky, and more towards…

"Angel Island?" Sonic pondered. What could Metal want with Knuckles and the Master Emerald?

Amy Rose

Amy finally herded the last of the civilians into safe zones or back to their homes in Station Square. Eggman's robots were ransacking the city, being more destructive than required for whatever it is they were doing here. She was sure that Sonic would show up any second to help her deal with these robots so she planned on doing her best until he arrived.

"What in the world?" she yelled over a monstrous sound. The robots didn't seem fazed at all by this new development. Amy used her pico hammer to catapult herself up onto one of Station Square's taller buildings. "Oh my…" she said. It was the Egg Carrier, and it was hauling ass to out of the city. She wasn't exactly sure where it was headed, because Robotropolis was the other way. Well in any case, good riddance, she thought. Now all they had to deal with were these robots, and that shouldn't take very long with the help of-

Amy stopped in the middle of that thought. She spotted Sonic, but he wasn't cleaning up robots. He was speeding on the sides of building, apparently trying to catch up with that flying disaster ship. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. She didn't want him to go off into danger again. Eggman was being far more ruthless than she had remembered, and he might actually kill Sonic this time.

"Sonic! Sonic don't!" she called out to the blue hedgehog, hoping that by some miracle he would hear her over the roar of the Egg Carrier's engine.

Metal Sonic

Metal went over his plan again. It was foolproof. To be expected of course from his superior intellect, but still, he didn't see how anything could honestly go wrong. Of course there was a variable, but he felt it could easily be controlled by him.

"Sir!" one of the pilot robots called to him. "It appears we have Sonic the Hedgehog following the Egg Carrier. He will be upon us in exactly one minute." Sonic? Metal thought. It could finally be his opportunity to destroy the blue cretin once and for all.

"Continue the high speed flight towards Angel Island," he commanded "I will deal with the hedgehog." Metal quickly made his way to the bow of the ship. The winds were whipping at high speeds, but Metal Sonic used his magnetic powers to stick himself to the ship. He walked out to the edge and sure enough there was his living nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, running top speed to catch up with him. At this rate, he would reach the Egg Carrier before they could get safely overseas, and by the way he was running on the sides of buildings that was exactly his plan.

"Well then have at me Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal Sonic laughed. He had about 7 minutes to fight before they were overseas. The least he could do was keep the hedgehog from disrupting his master plan.

Sonic

Sonic picked up speed another few miles per hour. He was almost there. All he had to do was Run a little bit faster and…

"Crap!" Sonic yelled out as he jumped off of the building he was currently running across. The building exploded into a shower of sharp glass, and Sonic did his best to maintain mobility by landing on top of a smaller building. He didn't allow this new problem to slow him down even though he should. Metal Sonic was here.

"Prepare to die Sonic the Hedgehog!" the steely robots voice came. Sonic turned his head just in time to see Metal Sonic in a spin dash slam into his right side and knock him off of his building and onto the ground. Thankfully, the building he was on wasn't too high up, and although he scraped his arm, he was sure he would live.

That is, unless he started fighting for his life. Metal Sonic activated his back thruster and shot towards Sonic. Sonic did a spin dash and managed to roll under the robot and extend his spines just enough to scrape Metal Sonic as he went by.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sonic yelled. He knew he wouldn't get a response, because Metal stopped himself, did a 360 and without a word blasted back towards him. This time, Sonic jumped into the air and totally dodged the slam. Then, he went into his homing attack and smashed Metal in his back, sending the fake Sonic crashing to earth.

"I see," Metal Sonic said as he got up to resume the fight. Sonic got ready to dodge another wave of rush attacks, but instead, Metal shot his right hand out and pointed towards a nearby building. Sonic looked, but didn't see anything strange about it, but he sure heard something. The tall building began to shake and moan, and a high pitched _screeeeeeee _sound was heard. Metal turned the rest of his body to the building and yanked, and the structure collapsed. Sonic got out of the way, thinking Metal was planning to crush his in the rubble, but obviously that had not been the plan. Where the building had once been standing there was now a huge mass of metal collected there.

"Whoa!" Sonic said astounded. "Since when has he been able to pull metal from buildings?" Metal Sonic didn't give him much pondering time. He began crunching and reshaping the metals, creating from the mass dozens of small, sharp daggers that fixed themselves on Sonic. Metal turned back to Sonic and pointed, and the daggers began flying at high speeds trying to pierce him in any way they could. Sonic ran as fast as he could in no particular direction as long as he got away from those things. They whizzed through the air, slicing the area in front, behind, and to the sides of him. Sonic clenched his teeth as one of them cut into his right arm and lodged itself there. "I need to lose the heat!" Sonic muttered as he made a sharp turn towards a nearby skyscraper and broke sonic speed so he could dash straight up and an almost 90 degree angle. Many of the steel spikes smashed into the building, but plenty of the managed to turn upward just in time. "That's it boys, keep on coming," Sonic said. He was going to force all of them to crash or become separated so that he could deal with Metal Sonic. And next time he wouldn't give him a chance to use this technique.

Sonic clenched his teeth again. As one whizzed by close enough to tear skin on his left leg. He was almost to the top of this building…if he could just make it a little bit father…

"Sonic?!" a familiar voice squeaked as he neared the summit of the skyscraper.

"A-A-Amy!?" Sonic said, more surprised than she was. What was she doing up here? Her house wasn't for another few blocks! Wasn't she supposed to be with the citizens? These questions flew through Sonic's mind, but then they all evaporated as one big thought entered his brain.

I can't lead these things to her. That would make her run, and Metal would know she's here.

Sonic did the only thing he could think of. Using all of his strength, he pushed off of the building towards Metal. He made it about halfway before he stopped temporarily in midair. That stop cost him dearly. Every remaining spike that had been flying after him caught up and slashed his vulnerable body.

"Grraaaah!!!" Sonic yelled as the stinging pain hit him in a million spots at once. He couldn't decide which body part to grab first, and even worse he felt himself beginning to fall. Looking down, he saw Metal Sonic, looking as smug as a robot could get. He seemed to be waving his hands again, making Sonic afraid that the spikes were coming back down. Turning around, he saw that this wasn't exactly the case. In fact, it was much worse. Metal had collected even more metal, and he was crushing it together to create what appeared to be a giant steel slab. When it became large enough to shadow Sonic, Metal slammed his hand to the ground, and the slab shot towards the earth. Sonic closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

"SONIC!!!" he heard Amy's sweet voice yell out his name. He cursed himself for making her worry this much, and again for any tears she would shed over his death. He could only pray that she would escape the fiery wrath of his robotic archenemy.

"Gotcha blue boy!" Sonic's eyes shot wide open when he thought he heard Rouge the Bat's voice. He felt himself suddenly stopped falling as two gloved hands grabbed his and maneuvered him sideways out of the shadow of death.

"Rouge?" Sonic asked, dazed and confused. He had almost forgotten that his friends had also been with him in Robotropolis tracking down the source of the explosion.

"You're pretty dinged up huh?" she asked, looking at the cuts and stab wounds across his body. Sonic shook his head.

"Forget all that, I can heal," Sonic said, trying to be tough. He wasn't trying to save face, but he was still worried about what Metal Sonic might try now. He scanned the ground and found his rival standing, watching these events unfold. He heard the loud _**THOOM**_ as the giant metal slab hit the ground. He had an urge to check and see if Amy was alright, but he didn't want Metal to see him doing so.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow's voice cut through. Metal Sonic was caught completely off guard by the four streaks of energy that slammed into his body and sent him flying into a nearby building. Shadow skated to the ground from atop a building. "Your metal wasn't able to withstand my Chaos Blast! It took me only a second to break free from your bonds!" Shadow yelled as he dashed towards the robo-hog's crash site. But before he could reach it, Metal flew from the scene as fast as he could. He shot past Rouge and Sonic, causing Sonic's heart to beat faster. Metal was flying towards Amy's spot. Sonic was about to give chase, when the android stopped and turned back to the heroes.

"That'll do then," he said. "The Egg Carrier is now overseas, and there's nothing you can do to interfere with my plan anymore." Metal was about to fly off, when suddenly a shriek filled the air, and Amy Rose descended upon Metal Sonic with her hammer in the striking position. Metal was knocked forward by the hit, and Amy landed safely on a nearby building.

"AMY NO!" Sonic yelled out with all of his heart. But it was too late and he knew it. Metal recovered, and sped towards the pink hedgehog at high speed. Sonic heart went into overdrive, because he was sure Metal planned to splatter her against himself or something equally horrible. But to his surprise, Metal Sonic did hit Amy hard, but he carried her with him as he headed back to the Egg Carrier.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled, his fury replacing the stinging pain. He maxed out his speed in seconds to keep up with Metal, who didn't look back for a second, and merely gained altitude. Sonic didn't care. He was prepared to follow Metal to the ends of the planet. He could see Amy's body, limp and thrown over Metal Sonic's shoulder like some rag doll. The hit must have knocked her unconscious, because her eyes were closed and she wasn't screaming. This sight only infuriated Sonic further and made him pour out more juice to catch Metal.

Finally, Metal made it to the ocean, and began speeding towards his ship, which was merely a speck in the distance now. Sonic ran until he could no longer, then punched the air in front of him, cursing like never before.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Damn you Metal I'll fucking tear you apart piece by piece if you don't bring your ass back here!" His threats did nothing to alter Metal's course. Sonic ran in circles, tripped, hit the ground, and began pounding on it with his fists. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Amy. It had been his fault Metal had descended from his ship in the first place. And now innocent Amy was caught up in all of this.

"Sonic hop on!" a voice called from behind the hedgehog. He knew it was the voice of his best pal Tails, and turning around, he saw the Tornado headed right for him. Sonic jumped up and landed in his usual spot on the plane, and Tails took off towards the Egg Carrier.

"Sonic," Tails started, but then decided to stay quiet. He could tell his best friend was teaming with anger. His quills were on end, and he was grinding his teeth and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Full speed Tails!" Sonic said suddenly. "Don't lose him."

A/N: Well I hope this chapter was better and more pleasing than the last. As usual please read and review, and feel free to share any more comments out questions if you have them. Next chapter will come sometimes before Saturday this week depending on how much homework I get.


	5. Triple Threat Pt 1

Beforehand: Sorry I'm late guys! I meant to release another chapter before now, but I spent all of last weekend at the Long Beach Comic Con (Which, by the way, was epic!). The good news is I've had time to come up with a few pretty good plot twists and turns for later down the line. The wait is over, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Triple Threat Pt. 1

Amy Rose dizzily awoke from her not so sweet slumber. She felt as if she had been hit by a truck and then placed in a freezer because it was so cold in here. She lazily looked about the room, and determined that she was in some sort of holding cell aboard the Egg Carrier. She could remember the way the holding area had been designed from the last time she had been locked up here.

"Sonic…." She said weakly. She was beginning to remember what had transpired only a few….hours maybe? A little while ago. Amy had no idea how long she had been out. She remembered trying to help Sonic fight Metal, and at first it seemed that she had succeeded in knocking the bolts outta that rust bucket. But then she remembered a loud crashing sound as Metal blasted up from below and slammed into her so hard that she must have blacked out.

Amy sat up and shook her head. She didn't have much room to walk around so she stayed sitting. Outside of her cell she could see two guard bots watching her, so trying to hammer her way out of here was out of the question.

"Hey, any chance I could get a drink of water?" Amy called out to them. They didn't respond, and she started wondering if they were even active. That question was answered almost immediately when she raised her hammer and both robots aimed their rifles at her. Amy sighed and lowered the hammer. She was sure she was going to be here for a while.

There was a sliding noise, like one of the Egg Carrier's doors opening, and both robots turned to see who had entered. Amy hoped that it was Sonic, but the two robots saluting didn't give her much hope.

"Amy Rose," Metal Sonic's voice came through. Amy remained silence as the robo-hedgehog made his way to her cell. "It turns out you will be very useful in my upcoming plan."

"What makes you think I would ever help you?" Amy blurted out. She got to her feet and raised her hammer. The two robots behind Metal raised their rifles, but their master raised a hand and they lowered them.

"What makes you think you have any sort of choice here?" Metal asked. Amy didn't know what he meant, but she was ready to fight him off to the bitter end. She would never help him hurt Sonic in any way.

"Open the cell door," Metal commanded. One of the robots ran to complete the order. The cell creaked open and Amy slowly stepped out. She eyed Metal and his henchmen carefully. Metal Sonic turned and beckoned for her to follow him. Amy was tempted to attack him from behind, but she remembered how she had gotten into this situation in the first place. Plus, the two robots were watching her, and she was sure a twitch in the wrong direction would set them off, so she followed Metal quietly.

"You may not be aware of this," Metal Sonic began. "But we are on a collision course with Angel Island. I'm going to fire the Egg Carrier's front laser into the side of the island and create a hole big enough to crash the Egg Carrier into and hold it there until I've completed my business there." Amy's eyes went wide.

"What? Why? Are you insane?" she didn't know which question to ask first. "Knuckles won't let you get away with this you know! He's the guardian of Angel Island, and he'll kick your butt!"

"I'm well aware of the despicable echidna's presence," Metal went on. He's already been factored into the equation. Along with…" Metal took Amy to the main control room, where robots were running all of the monitors making sure that everything was set for Metal's plan. Metal Sonic activated the rear monitor, and Amy gasped. Sonic and Tails were right behind the Egg Carrier, flying the Tornado plane and fighting off badniks who wouldn't let them get too close.

"Sonic has no idea just how far ahead of him I am," Metal said. "Every move he could possibly make I've planned out for him and have a counter." Amy turned to Metal and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? How do I factor into this?" she asked. Metal laughed, then punched Amy in the face so hard, she flew into the wall. Before Amy could comprehend what had just happened, Metal grabbed the back of her dressed and dragged her out of the control room.

"Sonic has been protecting you," Metal explained. "I noticed how he could have dodged my spike attack earlier, but then he hoped I wouldn't notice that you were atop that building, and jumped away, taking the full force of my attack. At first I ruled this out as a slip up by him. But then, when I slammed into you and started flying away, he chased me with a speed he hadn't yet obtained. He screamed all sorts of obscenities at me, and a quick scan of his face and I knew he was madder than ever before. Who exactly are you to Sonic?" Amy blushed despite the pain she was in.

"We're…we're just friends!" Amy muttered. Metal Sonic let out the sound bite of Robotnik's evil laugh.

"He seemed pretty upset about this though," Metal said.

"He'd be upset if you took any of his friends!"

"Is that so? Then he is more foolish than I had first suspected."

"HE'S NOT FOOLISH YOU ASSHOLE!" Amy yelled, losing herself for a second. The next think she knew, Metal had backhanded her hard, knocking her onto the floor. Amy could taste blood in her mouth. Metal walked up to her.

"I think I'm beginning to see," Metal said. "Perhaps you two are lovers then. In Dr. Robotnik's regime, love is strictly prohibited. He is such a fool that he would not see to exploit such emotions. But not me." Metal picked Amy up off of the floor by one arm and punched her three times in the stomach.

"Sir!" one of Metal's minions called out. "We have arrived at Angel Island."

"Excellent." Metal said. He looked back to Amy, who was gasping and no longer capable of resisting him. He threw her into a metal wall and let her slump onto the floor. "Send that footage to Sonic's plane." Metal nodded to the two robots who had been with him since the prison area. They nodded and loaded the video footage of Amy getting thrashed they had saved in their memory banks. Metal snapped his fingers and a swatbot hurried in. "You know what to do with her. Also, set the charge for one hour." The swatbot nodded and saluted, then dragged Amy to a place Metal had set up especially for Sonic should he even make it there in time. He was leaps and bounds ahead of the furious blue hedgehog.

Metal made his way back to the command center and saw that his guns were aimed directly at the side of the floating island. He smiled and grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself. "We are all set to strike the island sir!" one of the robots said. If Metal Sonic could have smiled he would have.

"I'm a firin' mah lazors…" he said softly.

Sonic and Tails

"Keep em coming boys!" Sonic yelled to the generic badniks he fought constantly with Robotnik, now controlled by Metal Sonic. The robots were persistent, continuously barraging the Tornado with attacks, but Sonic was too quick for them. Even in aerial combat he was better than some collection of scrap.

"Sonic," Tails called out to his best friend. "We're getting a video transmission from the Egg Carrier. I'll have it decrypted in a few seconds."

"Whatever he wants us to see can't be good," Sonic said grimly. He was still mad at himself for not running fast enough to save Amy from Metal's grasp. He didn't have the slightest clue as to where in the ship she was and if she was OK.

Suddenly, all of the badniks stopped coming. Sonic scanned the skies, but besides the massive Egg Carrier, they were clear.

"Something bad's about to go down," Sonic muttered, then he noticed that the Egg Carrier was pointed directly at Angel Island. "What is he up to now?" The wondering was short lived. There was a loud explosion type noise, and the Egg Carrier's notorious blue laser of death shot forward.

"What the hell!!???" Tails cried out as he covered his eyes to protect them from the bright light the laser had created. Sonic shielded his eyes too, but still tried to see if Knuckle's island was intact. When the light faded, it was clear that the island was still floating, but now there was a huge Egg Carrier sized hole in its side. The juggernaut activated all of its flying power again and flew straight into the hole. There was a loud crunching sound. The ship was a tight fit, and the back part of it stuck out of the hole, but it was snug enough so that it wasn't going anywhere until it pulled out.

"What the hell was Metal thinking?" Sonic yelled out. He was about to say more, when the sound of static interrupted him. Sonic looked back at Tails, who must have finished with the video decrypting.

"Every move he could possibly make I've planned out for him and have a counter." Metal Sonic's voice came through the static. Sonic clenched his teeth and slammed is fist into his hand. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastard.

"Hello? How do I factor into this?" Amy's voice came. Sonic's heart skipped a beat. Amy was at least OK, from what he could tell. But then, he heard a smacking noise, and Amy grunting, then a smashing sound.

"AMY?" Sonic yelled. He jumped from his position in front of the plane to behind Tails. Amy was lying On the floor, a bit of blood running from her nose. Metal Sonic walked into the shot and grabbed Amy forcefully out of the room they were in, with another robot and the camera man following them. By the time the camera man caught up to them, it seemed like they had gotten into a heated argument.

"We're…we're just friends!"

"He seemed pretty upset about this though."

"He'd be upset if you took any of his friends!"

"Is that so? Then he is more foolish than I had first suspected."

"HE'S NOT FOOLISH YOU ASSHOLE!" Sonic was taken aback and in awe of Amy here. Even though Metal had hurt her, she was still defiant of him. He was about to reach out to the screen when suddenly, he saw Metal backhand the love of his life and she hit the floor panting. Sonic felt tears of rage in his eyes, and the feelings of awe were replaced with ones of rage. Metal Sonic went on to say something else, but Sonic didn't catch it. What he did catch though, was Metal lifting up Amy and punching her until she had given up, effectively breaking that rebellious spirit he had just seen in her not 30 seconds ago. Another robot's voice was heard announcing their arrival to Angel Island, and Metal threw Amy into one of the Egg Carrier's hard steel walls. That's when the footage was cut off. Sonic was visibly shaking with anger. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. Was Amy still being tortured? What was happening as he thought his thoughts? Why had the footage stopped there?

"TAKE US INTO THAT FUCKING SHIP!" Sonic yelled at Tails. Tails jumped a bit at the outburst, then muttered, "There's no way in from the air Sonic. The best I can do is land on the island and see what goes on there." Sonic punched the video screen and broke it.

"Hey hey!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

"I'll fix it up for you," Sonic said shortly. Tails didn't respond. He was upset about the monitor, but he understood Sonic's rage. If Metal had been right about Amy and Sonic being in love then that footage was really only meant to piss Sonic off, and it had done its job. Sonic looked like he was ready to fly the rest of the way up to Angel Island. Tails kicked up the plane's speed to max, and they quickly got to the island.

Angel Island

Sonic blasted through the jungles of Angel Island at full speed. He had a vague idea of where he was going; judgeing by the way that the Egg Carrier had "parked" he needed to get to about the center of the island before he could stop and see if it had maybe made the ground above it loose, and Sonic could dig into the ship and rescue Amy. He couldn't believe all of the mess he had gotten her involved in. Everything was happening so quickly. There had been pretty much non-stopped action since he had entered Robotropolis, and he was ready for a break, but not until he could find Amy. If anything were to happen to her he'd-

"Eat that hedgehog!" a familiar voice said, and Sonic found himself knocked backwards by two fists that had glided straight into him. Sonic flipped onto his feet to see his friendly rival knuckles, standing in his way with his arms crossed.

"Outta the way Knuckle-brain!" Sonic said. "This is a freaking emergency!"

"Are you going to tell me what you did to the island or am I gonna hafta beat it out of you?" Knuckles retorted.

"What I did?" Sonic asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Knuckles yelled. "I've been following you since something you did caused a tremor on the island! I saw you bust out of the ground not too far from the Master Emerald's alter, and I know it was you because of your spines and that speed!" Sonic face palmed.

"Look, I don't have time to explain this to you!" Sonic said as he tried to get around Knuckles, but the echidna put up his fists.

"As long as you're on my island you're going to answer to me!" Knuckles said. Sonic was getting angrier by the second. Every moment he wasted was a moment Amy's life could end.

"Last warning, get out of the way!"

"What are you doing here?"

"That's it Knuckles, I'm gonna have to swat you out of my way!" Sonic did a homing attack at Knuckles, but the red echidna punched the attack away. Sonic landed on his feet, then jumped backwards as Knuckles smashed the spot he had just been in a few seconds ago with his fists, then continued trying to punch Sonic.

"Get the hell off of my island blue boy!" Knuckles yelled as he continued his attack.

"Not until I finish my business!" Sonic answered.

"So you admit you were up to something here!" Sonic shook his head and when Knuckles launched his next punch, he took the opportunity to kick him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Warned you!" Sonic yelled, but before he could speed off, Knuckles hooked his foot behind Sonic's ankle and swept him off his feet. Sonic hit the dirt and just managed to roll out of the way as Knuckles smashed the ground beside him.

"We can keep this up all day Sonic! Unless you want to tell me what you're doing here!"

"I'm trying to rescue Amy!"

"Stop lying! What about the earthquake? And Amy isn't here! I would have known about it!" Sonic and Knuckles were about to go at it again, when Tails landed between the two fighters.

"Guys guys!" he said holding out his hands as if that would stop them. "None of this is getting us any closer to Metal Sonic!"

"Metal Sonic?" Knuckles asked confused. "What are you talking about Tails?"

"Sonic didn't tell you?" Tails asked, then looked back at his friend.

"There wasn't enough time!" Sonic said. "There still isn't!"

"But there's plenty of time to beat each other's brains in right?" Tails asked. Sonic was quiet. Tails turned back to Knuckles. "Metal Sonic was responsible for that earthquake you felt a little while ago. He hijacked Robotnik's Egg Carrier and crashed it here. When we landed, Sonic took off without me, and I had to catch up. Sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"It's ok," Knuckles said. "But why is Metal Sonic here? Unless…" Knuckle's eyes went wide. "Dammit! He lead me away from the Master Emerald and the four Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles didn't say anything else. He kicked it to max speed back to the emerald's alter. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Well, I guess we should follow him," Tails said. "If Metal's really there, you can ask him about Amy!" At the sound of Amy's name, Sonic nodded and ran off after Knuckles.

"Sorry I didn't explain back there," Sonic said to Knuckles when he caught up.

"It would have been helpful to know," Knuckles said curtly.

"Yeah well, Metal has been on my nerves lately, and I need to reach the Egg Carrier as fast as possible. He drilled a huge hole in the island with the Egg Carrier and now most of it is lodged inside the island."

"Damn him!" Knuckles said. "Destroying the island for the emerald. I won't let him get away with this."

"I already called dibs buddy!" Sonic said. "He's kidnapped and beat up Amy. I'm going to tear him apart for that."

The trio finally reached the alter, and it was just as Knuckles had said. Metal Sonic was standing atop the Master Emerald, with the four Chaos piled in front of him. Across from the alter was a huge hole.

"That's the hole he came up from, and then he just ran away." Knuckles explained. Sonic nodded. Metal had tricked Knuckles because he knew Sonic was coming. So since Knuckles hadn't gotten a good look at Metal he assumed that it was Sonic because of the shape and speed, and when Knuckles had really bumped into him, he circled back to the alter to collect the emeralds.

"Metal!" Sonic yelled before anyone else had a chance to speak. "Tell me where Amy is now!" Metal Sonic didn't respond. It almost seemed as if he were off in his own little world. He didn't look at either of the three fighters, just stared off into space.

"The power of the emeralds…" he started. "It's truly amazing. I can see everything with the Master Emerald's power. Anywhere or any place I desire, I can look into. And the powers it's given me….my own power amplified by infinities."

"Alright that's enough!" Knuckles said.

"I'm with you on that!" Sonic agreed. He and Knuckles dashed towards Metal. Metal snapped back to reality immediately and raised one of his hands. A giant spike shot from the ground between Sonic and Knuckles and Metal Sonic.

"Fools," Metal said. "Without an emerald to your names how could you possibly hope to defeat me?" Sonic walked around the spike and pointed a finger at Metal.

"Where's Amy? Tell me right now!" he repeated his demand from earlier. Metal Sonic nodded.

"Of course," he said. "It appears as if I was right about you and the pink hedgehog. I don't remember where she is. I suppose….she could be dead…"

"You BASTARD!" Sonic yelled and spin-dashed right at Metal Sonic. Metal chuckled and brought up a force field with his new amplified energies. Sonic bounced off of it and hit the ground. Metal jumped off of the Master Emerald and pressed a button. Sonic turned his head and saw several robots begin clawing their way out of the hole Metal had made.

"I get it," Sonic said. "That hole must be the way to the Egg Carrier."

"Right," Metal Sonic said. "But I will not be returning to the ship. You can if you wish, although I highly advise against doing so, seeing as how it's essentially a giant bomb now."

"What?!" Knuckles yelled. He jumped up and flew towards metal, but the hedgehog merely raised a hand and a giant slab of steel rose up and blocked Knuckles' advance. Metal was drawing the metal from the Egg Carrier below and using it to attack.

"That's right," Metal Sonic continued. I've set up a detonation program in the ship. You have now less than 15 minutes before the explosion and the destruction of Angel Island." Knuckles shook a fist at Metal Sonic.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled. "What good will it do you to blow up Angel Island?" Metal held up three fingers.

"One," he said. "I am going to highly enjoy the fireworks. Two, when I take the Master Emerald from the island, the island will fall into the ocean. The resulting explosion would cause a massive tidal wave that will destroy everything for a few miles, not to mention the damage it will cause to the ocean dwellers. And three," Metal paused and looked directly at Sonic. "Amy Rose will die in the explosion, ridding me of one nuisance." Sonic jumped to his feet and slammed again into Metal's force field.

"Dammit Metal!!" Sonic yelled. But he was worried. He had to save Amy, but he also had to disarm the bomb. And to top it all off, he had to stop Metal from getting the emeralds.

"Sonic," Knuckles said grimly. "We don't have time to stop Metal Sonic. Amy will die if we fight him now, and it's likely we'd all die from the resulting explosion. He can fly away from the island before the detonation. We can't. Our main priority should be…" Knuckles glared at the robots who were gathering up the chaos emeralds, and Metal, who was carrying the Master Emerald. "…to disarm the bomb and preserve Angel Island. We can go after the Emeralds later." Metal Sonic's henchbots activated their jetpacks and began to fly away from Angel Island. Knuckles gritted his teeth as he watched them go. Sonic on the other hand had already made up his mind. Screw the emeralds, he needed to be sure Amy made it out of this thing alive.

"Hang on Amy!" Sonic called as he jumped down the hole leading to the Egg Carrier. "I'm coming to rescue you!"

End Note: Well the wait is over. That was my longest chapter yet! Tell me what you thought about it, and I promise not to take as long with the next update! Until next time!


	6. Triple Threat Pt 2

Author's note: Eh….don't really have anything much to say. So, storytime XD.

Chapter 6: Triple Threat Pt. 2

Metal Sonic flew in the direction of Robotropolis at top speed, flanks on all sides by his flying lackeys carrying four of the seven chaos emeralds. He was pondering his plan, and the meaninglessness of it. In the end, he had planned to dominate or destroy the world, but when he had drawn power from the Master Emerald mere minutes ago, he realized something. There were thousands of other planets and dimensions just like this one, and his eternal dominance over this planet, or even this entire star system wouldn't mean too much. There was still much more room to exert his power, and stopping here couldn't be seen as dominance. It would be as if he had won control over a small village to the universe.

"Sir," one of his henchbots snapped him out of his unusual reverie. "We will be arriving at Robotropolis in less than two hours. I have sent repeated signals to the control tower, but I haven't yet gotten a response. Metal Sonic wasn't surprised. He had planned that the mad Dr. Robotnik would try and probably succeed in retaking his pathetic city. It had already been factored in and out of his plan, and this was the part where he erased Robotnik from the board completely.

"Stop sending signals," Metal Sonic commanded. "Assume that Dr. Ivo Robotnik has overtaken our half of Robotropolis. The robots loyal to me have already initiated operation refugee the moment Robotnik's army entered the main control building. Robotnik doesn't know about the underground facilities we've created to house the surviving robots. They will remain there until Robotnik is utterly obliterated, and then…" metal Sonic stopped here. Originally, he had planned to use the emeralds to turn Robotropolis into a huge bomb. An explosion from a bomb the size of Robotropolis would wipe out enough ground to cover the area where Sonic the Hedgehog and friends resided, and with them out of the picture he could easily rebuild and conquer. But suppose he did. Suppose he served that purpose and dominated the world. What then?

Metal Sonic stopped his flight. His henchbots stopped too, puzzled at what their master was doing. They weren't aware that Metal was capable of changing objectives and their objectives were clearly laid out, all the way to the point where they were obsolete.

"Continue on!" Metal Sonic said. "Your orders are to continue to Robotropolis, and surround the city, but do not enter. Only enter when I give the order."

"Yes my lord!" the robots acknowledged, and continued their race back to Robotropolis. This change of plan would not only serve to throw Robotnik's interception plans off (he was pretty sure that the doctor had received his robot's signals and had already made a timetable to execute for when they were supposed to return) but it would also give him time to determine a new plan. One worthy of Metal Sonic.

"Huh?" Metal shook his head. He had no idea where that thought had come from. He was only supposed to execute his mission. What happened after that was a variable, but he wasn't supposed to be thinking that far ahead yet. But the unknown variable was beginning to drive him mad. He needed a plan that would allow him to have a goal far beyond the scope of his original plan. He needed to plan for all eventualities. Even for the event of his own demise. In the past, he had failed to plan for defeat. But suppose he had a death plan. A will, if you would. But he needed someone powerful enough to be able to carry out this will. He wasn't sure who, or what could possibly do this…but maybe he could find a suitable candidate….

Metal looked at the giant green Emerald he was carrying. Yes, he could use the Master Emerald to find someone.

Or…to create someone.

Yes, Metal Sonic thought. Or to create someone.

Aboard the Egg Carrier, Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic landed in the middle of the colossal Egg Carrier. His rival Knuckles landed a few seconds after him. Tails had gone away to get the Tornado in case Sonic and Knuckles failed their mission. But Sonic had no intentions of failing. The consequences were far too dire.

"Why haven't we been attacked yet?" Knuckles asked as they began to trek through the ship. Sonic almost didn't hear him, being too focused on what he was doing.

Suddenly, a loud alarm started blaring and a red light bathed the entire ship. A females voice came over the intercom. "Intruders have entered the Egg Carrier. Ten minutes until detonation. Delay the intruders at all costs."

"Thanks for jinxing us Knux," Sonic said as he prepared to fight.

"Anytime bro," Knuckles said as he raised his fists. Several robots came out of a door, spotted the two, and started firing on the two. Sonic went into a spin dash while Knuckles ran head on into the fight. The robots stood almost no chance against the two warriors combined. But by the time they finished with those ones, more had appeared from other areas, and some were high above on catwalks.

"DAMMIT!" Sonic yelled. He didn't have time for all of this! He had less than ten minutes to disarm the bomb and find Amy.

"Sonic," Knuckles said as he bashed in another robots head. "You go find Amy. I'll get to the control room and take care of the detonation." Sonic looked back at Knuckles, who merely nodded and dodged another round of laser fire.

"Knuckles…" Sonic said. As much as he wanted to save Amy, he was worried about Knuckles alone with who knows how many robots. Metal Sonic had already proven himself to be far more deadly that Robotnik, whom for all his genius, had a pretty linear thought path. Sonic hated to admit it, but he missed Robotnik. Metal was thinking too coldly and logically, putting Sonic and his friends in a dire situation. Plus, Metal had gotten away with emeralds, which still wasn't sitting well with Sonic.

"Hurry up and go!" Knuckles said as he knocked one robot into a group, then climbed up the side of a wall. Sonic nodded and put on a burst of speed as he began his raid of the Egg Carrier.

5 Minutes Later

Sonic finally reached the last door. He wasn't sure how much time he had left, but it wasn't much. He prayed that Knuckles was disarming the bomb right about now, or they would both be toast. Gathering up his strength, he ran into the final room.

"Amy!?" Sonic called out. If she wasn't in here, he wasn't sure if he'd have time to check many more places unless Knuckles diffused that bomb soon. "AMY!?" Sonic called out again. He ran into the middle of the room, and there, on the far end of the room he spotted Amy, tied up, and stuck inside of something that looked like a giant tube connected to the floor. The tube appeared to be made of glass, and when Amy saw Sonic tears welled up in her eyes, but due to a rag stuck in her mouth she couldn't say anything.

"Amy hold on!" Sonic yelled. He ran up to the giant tube and began pounding on it with his fists. When he realized that this was futile, he backed up, and attempted to use a spin dash to break in, but he only bounced off.

"One minute until self destruct," the voice came through the intercom again. Sonic yelled a curse and looked around the room. There were no controls in here, and as far as he could see, and he didn't have any better plans.

"Mmmfffmm!" Sonic heard a muffled noise, and his eyes were fixed on Amy. She had managed to get to her knees and had pressed herself against the glass tubing, getting as close to Sonic as she possibly could. Sonic felt hot tears come to his eyes and he slowly fell to his knees and touched the glass where Amy was pressed against. He rubbed where her left cheek was with his finger. He blinked as a tear fell down his own cheek. He couldn't save her now. Metal Sonic had really done it.

"Amy!" Sonic said as loudly as he could. "Amy I love you! Please, if you can hear me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" Sonic's emotions came rushing out. It seemed silly now that he had waited so long to confess his feelings to Amy, just because he was afraid. He hadn't been trying to protect her from being used; he had just been a coward. And now he was going to die in an explosion. Sonic wasn't too sure if Amy had heard him, because her facial expression hadn't changed a bit.

He put his finger on the glass, and slowly began to trace a heart. He watched Amy's eyes as he did this, and at first she just watched, but as she realized what he was doing she began to cry. She used her nose to finish the heart with Sonic's finger. Sonic smiled a bit and wanted to hug Amy and hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he didn't even believe that lie.

"Detonation in ten seconds."

Amy began to make a gagging noise. Sonic watched as she did all she could to spit the rag out of her mouth.

"Nine seconds."

Sonic pressed himself as close to the glass as he could possibly get.

"Eight."

Amy managed to spit the rag onto the floor.

"Seven"

Amy began to mouth something, but Sonic wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Six"

Amy got as close to Sonic's face as she could, then mouthed slowly, "I…..love…..you…"

"Five"

Sonic felt more tears coming, and smiled and nodded.

"Four"

Sonic mouthed back, "I love you too."

"Three"

Amy nodded and put her hand up to the glass separating them.

"Two"

Sonic put his hand where Amy's hand was. Amy smiled, and although she was dirty and sweaty, Sonic still thought she looked beautiful.

"Detonation sequence terminated. Emergency aborted. All onboard robots are to secure the ship and then await further orders from our lord Metal Sonic." Amy and Sonic looked at each other, faces dirty with sweat and blood and dirt, and smiled. Things were going to be ok. Metal Sonic had been outsmarted for now, and he wasn't dying anytime soon. Now he felt a burning ambition to get Metal Sonic back for all of this. But that was for later. Right now, he just wanted to talk to Amy.

They suddenly heard a sliding sound, like a door opening, and Sonic jumped to his feet and turned around, invigorated, and ready to fight any of the Swatbots that would dare come between him and Amy. But there was nobody there. Sonic slightly relaxed, then turned back to Amy, and his eyes shot open wide. There was now a spider like robot in the tube with Amy. Sonic looked at the top of the tube, and noticed that the ceiling of the tube had been connected to a room higher up, and that sliding noise must have been the ceiling opening. Sonic frantically pounded on the tube, and Amy slowly turned around and gasped and edged away from the thin spiderbot as it landed on the floor.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sonic yelled indignantly. He smashed into the hard glass as the robot began to fire a thin laser onto the ground. Sonic didn't know what it was up to, but he knew it couldn't be good. Amy tried kicking the little robot, but it only dodged her foot, then stabbed into her leg with one of its little sharp ones.

"You little bastard!" Sonic yelled. The robot continued diligently making a circle with its laser. Sonic realized what it was doing, and feared what was beneath the area the robot was trying to drill to.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out into the room. "Angel Island is going to crash into the ocean soon, and if we don't get out of here we might not make it!" Sonic's eyes widened again. He knew the little robots intentions. The circle it was cutting around Amy's tube would probably cause her to fall into the ocean, and when Angel Island hit the ocean, his chances of saving Amy were zero.

"Knuckles!" Sonic turned to his red friend frantically, barely able to think due to shear panic. "Break the tube and stop that robot!" Sonic pointed to Amy's tube, and Knuckles finally saw why Sonic was so worried.

"Out of the way Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he ran toward the glass tube. Sonic watched as the little robot finished its work, and just as Knuckles hit the glass, the robot and Amy fell towards the ocean.

"Fuck!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles had broken the glass, but it was just too late! Sonic didn't see any other viable options. He jumped into the glass holding area and fell towards the ocean, going headfirst so he could catch Amy before she hit the water. He didn't know what he'd do once he caught her, because Angel Island would surely crush both of them when it hit, but right now, he had to catch Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out as she saw both him and the island falling towards her. She was certain she was going to die, but calling out to Sonic seemed like something to do besides panic. Her mind was a swirling torrent of thoughts, none of them making any sense. They were just moments from her life randomly thrown together. She didn't want to die…but at least before she did, she knew that Sonic was returning her emotions, and her love wasn't unrequited.

"Oh no, not you again!" Sonic yelled out. The little spider robot that had put them in this situation in the first place was back, and this time it appeared to be transforming into something smaller. Its legs retracted into its body, and two small rockets appeared on its back. On its underside, a small hole opened up, and what appeared to be a net shot out from it and towards Amy. It reached her before either Sonic or the little robot would have caught her, and when it wrapped around her, the robot activated its rockets, and dive bombed for the ocean, trying to make sure Sonic didn't have a chance. Sonic realized he had precious milliseconds before Amy was underwater, and with that robot acting as an anchor, if she wasn't crushed by Angel Island, she would drown for sure. Sonic didn't like either of those options. He went into a spin dash and broke the sound barrier as he came crashing towards the line connecting Amy and the robot. Because of the velocity with which he was able to hit the rope with his spines, the cord broke, and the robot sped into the water without Amy in tow. Sonic continued his dive until he was directly under Amy, and then slowed down and reached out with his arms. He felt Amy land right into them, and he took a second to make sure she was alright. Besides the fact that they were both going to die, she seemed fine. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, and then her eyes slowly closed as she passed out. Obviously all this had been way too much excitement for her. Sonic, honestly was past him limits, but he still had a job to do, and five seconds before he hit the water, he came up with an idea.

Sonic moved his legs quickly in the air, until he was going pretty quickly. When he hit the surface of the water, as he had prayed, the speed he had just managed to achieve allowed him to run along the top of the water, but if he stopped now for even a nanosecond, they would still be smashed and drowned by the colossal falling island.

Sonic looked up in the air. He had a bit of time left before the island hit the water, and he knew he would have to speed up too, because the tidal wave the impact would create was also likely to drown both of them, and he had no swimming skills at all. Sonic ran faster than he ever had in his life, his body and mind running on pure adrenaline. Looking up again, he could see a small red dot in the sky moving away from the island. He guessed that it was Knuckles, having escaped the Egg Carrier and now flying away from the island. The Egg Carrier would probably be flooded when the island hit, and Knuckles was well aware of that fact.

Sonic shivered. He couldn't think of anything Dr. Robotnik had ever done that was as diabolical as this. It seemed that Metal had devised a million ways to kill him, and only on dumb luck and pushing himself far beyond his limits was he even still alive. And this wasn't even the end of the fight. He was sure Metal Sonic was up to something as he thought these things. What, he didn't know, but it couldn't be anything good.

Sonic let out a breath of relief as he left the shadow of Angel Island, meaning that they were safe from being crushed, but looking back, he saw he had only a few seconds before impact, and he was already running at his top speed. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it, but then he saw something else flying towards him. At first he had no clue what it was, but as it got closer, he saw it was Tails' Tornado plane! The plane made a U-turn when it was as close to the water as it could get, and Sonic ran up beside it and jumped onto his usual spot.

"Thanks for the save good buddy," Sonic panted. He was dead tired, but couldn't rest until he was sure Amy was in a safe place. Tails took the Tornado upwards, and just as they achieved a good height, they heard the crash of Angel Island onto the ocean. They were high enough to avoid the waves, but the sound was still bone jarring. Sonic shuddered as he thought of how close he had been to being right under that falling island, not to mention the near deaths Amy had experienced today, which were tormenting him psychologically. One slip up had caused all this damage for her. If only he would have caught her earlier, he could have saved her from all this, and maybe would have been able to stop Metal from stealing the emeralds.

"Sonic…" Tails started.

"Station Square," Sonic said quietly. He hugged Amy's limp body close to his chest, and held on tight. He didn't want to lose her again.

Robotropolis

"Sir, all of Metal Sonic's robots have scattered or gone into hiding for now," Snively reported to his master. "We are currently going over every part of his half of the city searching for survivors."

"Excellent work," Robotnik said shortly. He was preoccupied with the return of Metal. He knew it was coming, because he had received several signals from a source that was approaching, but when the source stopped, he realized that it had to be Metal, because only Metal would have been able to reason that the receiving end had been hijacked. But it was past time for that robo-disaster to show up, and he still wasn't here.

"Snively, scan the skies for Metal Sonic's signature once more." Robotnik commanded.

"Right away," Snively replied. He ran though the test again, but once again, found no trace of metal Sonic.

"Damn him…" Robotnik muttered. What could he be up to now? Why had he gone to Angel Island? Had Sonic possibly defeated him? That was a bittersweet thought. While he wanted Metal reduced to a pile of scrap, the thought of Sonic coming out alive just pissed Robotnik off.

"Sir, we've got something," Snively said. Robotnik noticed his assistant shaking. But he didn't feel a chill.

"What is it dear boy?" Robotnik asked.

"I did a second scan, this time for anything giving off a signature, and I've found four robots hovering on the outskirts of Robotropolis, all transmitting a signal to every robot here." Robotnik closed his fist, then opened it again.

"Well?" he asked. "What's the message?" Snively turned to Robotnik, his face drenched in sweat, eyes wide.

"They're saying, 'All hail the Metal Overlord. Hail to the King of Robots. Emerge from your hiding places and bow before his glory.'"

"What the hell? You're afraid of a few propaganda spreaders?" Robotnik yelled. Snively shook his head no.

"Sir, there are two reasons to worry. One, there is a powerful signal being transmitted alongside the message, and it's scrambling our robots controls and thoughts. Not only that, but there seems to be more survivors of our "successful" invasion than we thought, because I'm reading that there are hundreds of Metal Sonic's henchmen emerging from underground safehouses we didn't know about." Dr. Robotnik clenched his teeth.

"And these four are the cause of all this?" he asked. Snively shook his head again.

"I began tracking the large disruption signal as soon as I got it sir," Snively squeaked. "The signal is coming from underwater, from a source that is quickly approaching Robotropolis. And sir, the source can't possibly be anything small. And the worst part is…" Snively took in a deep breath. "Whatever it is, it's giving off Metal Sonic's signature." Robotnik pushed his assistant out of the way. Snively quickly got to his feet and ran from their HQ, terrified.

"What is this?" Robotnik shouted into the loudspeaker, capable of carrying his voice all across Robotropolis, and a few miles outward. "You robots think you're something? I'll reduce you all to scrap metal if you don't stop this right now!" Robotnik checked the monitors, but they all said that the robots were not stopping their rebellious signal. "Metal Sonic! I know you're beneath the waves! Come out and show yourself you coward, so I can turn you into a molten pile of slag once and for all!" Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake, and Robotnik lost his balance and fell. The tremor knocked out most of the power to his HQ, leaving only the visual on the four rebel bots. And then….something big filled the screen. Robotnik felt his heart beating fast. He needed to see this for himself. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran toward the top of his HQ, which would give him a perfect view of the ocean, and whatever was out there. On the way up though, he heard something that almost made him want to run back downstairs and run for his life. It was a terrible roar. One so loud he couldn't ever remember anything louder, except for maybe the roar of Perfect Chaos. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Robotnik finally reached the roof of his headquarters, and slowly opened the door. He took a few steps outward, and then took a deep breath. When he turned around, he immediately wished he had run away at the roar.

There, dripping wet from ocean water, was Metal Sonic. But not just normal Metal Sonic. He was in his Metal Overlord form. The four rebel bots, Robotnik finally noticed, were holding Chaos Emeralds. And their monsterous leader, standing about 160 feet tall, had the Master Emerald inside of its forehead. Robotnik fell to his knees, but was speechless.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Metal's voice came through. But not out of the beast's mouth. More like….in Robotnik's mind. "I have discovered that domination of all living things does not stop at this planet. There are thousands of others, and working so hard on just one is pitiful. In order to complete my objective, I have captured the Master and four of the seven chaos emeralds. With their infinite energies, I will begin project Legacy. The end result will be the extermination of all life in the universe, beginning with this planet.

"Metal!" Robotnik composed himself enough to yell out. "You can't possibly hope to wipe out all life in the universe! It would take….eternity!" The beastly monster roared again, this time, the sound waves nearly deafened Robotnik.

"I am not mortal. I have eternity and a day," Metal Sonic spoke again. "I have discovered a purpose worthy of my time, within the parameters of my original objectives. Destroying all life, and killing Sonic the Hedgehog. But with the help of the Master Emerald, I now see that life is not limited to this planet." Robotnik shook his head.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD YOU INSOLENT BAFFON!!!" he yelled, forgetting his terror. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO-"

"You have no choice. You are a living being, and all living beings must be eliminated!" Metal concluded. Robotnik could only watch in horror as the monster opened its mouth and a giant purple laser began to charge. Below him, his loyal robots were being destroyed by the Metal Sonic rebellion forces. It was truly the end for him.

As Metal Sonic fired off his energy laser, Robotnik could only roar in anger and hatred. He was mad because he had lost. He was mad because technically he would win if Metal won.

He was mad because he wouldn't be around to watch Sonic the Hedgehog perish.

End Note: New chapter length record! What did you guys think of this one? Kinda got you on edge? Read and review, and I'll get on that chapter 7 soon!


	7. Protect Her From Danger

Author's Note: Sou desu ka….Watashi no readers wa kaiedimasu!!! I'm practicing my Japanese…I'm in class so it's not weebooish lol. But last night I was ecstatic to see the huge spike in not only first time readers but returning fans on the traffic page! As a treat, here's chapter 7! (If somebody wants to check my Japanese, please go ahead ^_^)

Chapter 7: Protect Her From Danger

Sonic stumbled through the flaming ruins of Station Square. All around him were corpses, people screaming, dying, losing their minds. Robots were hiding and popping out of every corner, slaughtering any human they could find. A while ago, Sonic had even seen some people kill each other over a hiding spot.

Sonic continued on in a daze. This world was unreal. Why was this happening? Why hadn't he been able to defeat Metal Sonic? It was too late now…Metal had taken over, and nobody but nobody knew where the hell he was anymore. Last night, while Sonic had been staying in a refugee shelter that had been blown up today, he even had heard whispers that metal wasn't even on the planet anymore.

Sonic stopped walking. He had come upon the corpse of his best friend Tails. The fox boy's eyes were wide open, as if he had been surprised right before death. The innocence those eyes had once held was long gone. Instead, they were dull and, well, lifeless. Tails' fur was matted with blood, and the left side of his head looked like it had caved in from brutal impact.

Sonic shut his eyes and walked around the corpse. His other friends had all met similar fates at the ruthless hands of Metal. Metal Sonic was far more ruthless than Robotnik, and anyone who got in his way was killed, end of story.

"S-S-Sonic!"

Suddenly, Sonic was focused. That sweet voice that had carried to his ears was unmistakable. It had to be…

"AMY!" Sonic called out. A few dozen yards in front of him, he could just make out the cute pink hedgehog. She was waving to him, her dress torn and covered in blood, but she was definitely alive! "Amy hold on!" Sonic yelled out to her. He started running. He couldn't believe Amy had survived all of this! He was so happy he didn't know what to say at this moment.

Then, when he was about halfway there, Sonic tripped on something and fell on his face. "What the hell…" he started, then looked behind him. Metal Sonic…no, Neo Metal Sonic. This was Metal Sonic's more powerful form. The form he had taken before turning into the monstrous Metal Overlord.

"Hello Sonic!" Metal said. "I'm afraid I can't let you go to her. She needs to be exterminated."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned back to Amy, who was now in the hands of two swatbots, who were holding her up by her arms.

"AMY NO!" Sonic yelled out. He kicked Metal away and got to his feet. But before he could do anything, he heard an earthquake. Behind him, Metal Sonic was growing. He grew until he was bigger than the city, then the country, then the planet! Metal then took out a giant, gleaming sword and pointed it at Amy.

"KILL HER!" he roared out. "Kill her now!"

NO!" Sonic yelled. He began running towards Amy, but Metal swung his huge sword between the two hedgehogs. The sword ripped into the earth, and in a matter of seconds, the planet was sliced in half. Metal lifted his sword, and Sonic fell to his knees. In front of him, lying in a blood of her own blood, was Amy Rose. She had her eyes wide open and her tongue out lying on the ground. Sonic was overcome with grief and began crying harder than he ever had before. "Metal you bastard why?!" he screamed at his nemesis.

"DELETE THE HEDGEHOG ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Metal yelled. Sonic turned around, and a giant army of robots were marching towards him. There were normal looking ones, and some of them looked like flesh was poking out of their joints. It was a nightmare.

"All hail the God of Gods!" they chanted. "Hail to Metal Sonic! HAIL!"

Sonic didn't even resist. He stood perfectly still, tears streaming down his face, clutching his head, until the robot army aimed their weapons on his and fired, killing the blue hero while his metal form laughed.

End Note: ……pssshhhttt sike.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic awoke with a start, his heart racing, and panting. He felt horrible. His head was pounding, every part of his body ached, and even blinking felt like a chore to him. He moaned and tried to move one of his armed, but soon gave up when he realized it was nearly impossible to lift it higher than maybe an inch in the air. Looking down at his arm, he realized that it had been bandaged up by someone. Sonic checked his whole body, and noticed that almost in all his pain spots there were bandages, some partially soaked in blood.

"A….Amy," he muttered quietly. There was no response, and Sonic assumed that he was all alone in this….where ever he was. Probably a hospital. If so this was the darkest, most non-disinfectant smelling hosp ital he had ever been in. In fact, it smelled a little more like motor oil than a hospital.

Sonic relaxed in his bed and tried to focus on events that transpired prior to him winding up here. It hurt him to do so, but he wanted to know where he was. He remembered saving Amy from drowning, and then Angel Island hitting the ocean just as he, Tails, and Knuckles managed to get high enough to avoid the massive waves the island unleashed. He had carried Amy in his arms all the way back to Station Square, which had been ruined by the earlier robot invasion. The damage wasn't too bad, but it made the city look like a rundown sort of place. Broken windows, scorch marks on the ground, blood here and there, and not many people outside. Sonic remembered then taking Amy, getting off of the plane, and then…he collapsed. Soon after he had that terrible nightmare about himself and Amy dying, and then he had woken up here.

"Sonic?" a soft voice came through. "I heard you say something, so I guess you're awake now?" Sonic lazily turned his head to the left and saw Tails entering the room.

"Hey there little buddy," Sonic said weakly. "Thanks for the save back there at Angel Island. I would have been fish food if you hadn't flown in to save the day!" Tails blushed a little.

"Aw, it was nothing Sonic," he said. Then he lifted a glass of water he had brought with him. "Drink up, I know you're thirsty, what with being asleep for a whole day and a half." Sonic downed the whole cup, took a few deep breaths, and then began the interrogation.

"Did you say day and a half?" he asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

"That's right," Tails said. "Don't worry though, because it's been relatively calm while you were out. Metal Sonic was rumored to have returned to Robotropolis, and since then I haven't heard from either him nor Robotnik. Hopefully they destroyed each other, right?" Tails flashed Sonic a quick smile, and Sonic half heartedly returned it, but he knew that it wasn't likely. Metal was being ruthless this time around. He wasn't playing any games, and if Robotnik and Metal clashed, Sonic was betting a billion rings that Metal won.

"So what about Knuckles?" Sonic asked, skirting around the question he wanted to blurt out immediately.

"Knuckles rested up and left last night," Tails said. "He said he'll be back for the Master Emerald, but for now he doesn't like the idea of a dormant bomb stuck in the side of Angel Island. Sonic remembered how they had just barely managed to stop the Egg Carrier from self destructing, and he supposed that Metal could have a few more tricks and traps lying around in that thing.

"Where am I now?" Sonic asked.

"You're in a GUN medical room," Tails answered. "Most of the hospitals in the city are teeming with citizens caught up in the fight with Metal Sonic's forces. GUN brought you here because they said you were an invaluable asset to the war on Robotnik and they were sure you'd be just as useful in this new war on Metal Sonic." Sonic wanted to spit on the floor.

"They see me as some damned tool huh?" Tails cringed and shook his head.

"I know they think highly of you Sonic! When we brought you here all the doctors stopped what they were doing to make sure you received the best medical care that they could provide. Thanks to them you didn't sustain any really serious injuries. " Sonic finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"Where's Amy?" Tails stifled a laugh.

"Sonic I knew you were going to ask that. She's fine, in fact, we patched up her leg and she went home yesterday afternoon while you were out. She even came to see Knuckles off when he went back to Angel Island. She stayed with you last night as well until GUN told her she had to leave. She said you were tossing and turning in your sleep and she was really worried." Sonic turned away from Tails for a second. He let out a small sigh. So she was safe. He had accomplished the mission he had set out to finish.

"You know Sonic," Tails said quietly and closed the door behind them. "I know you've told me over and over again that the reason you don't really go out with girls is because you're worried about their safety in your hectic life, but did you ever think that if you don't seize the moment it could pass you by forever? I mean, you and Amy came close to dying on three separate occasions back there. Imagine what it would have been like if you had died without telling her how you feel?" Sonic didn't say a word. Tails had no way of knowing that he had confessed his love for Amy back on the Egg Carrier, but he still understood what the fox boy was getting at. Sonic didn't want to die only having Amy know how he felt the last five minutes of both of their lives. And with Metal Sonic on the scene now, their last moments could be at any time.

"Tails," Sonic began. "Could you do me a favor and tell Amy I'm awake now?" Tails started walking out of the facility.

"Sure thing Sonic," he said. As Tails shut the door behind him, Sonic was left alone in his turmoil of thoughts and emotions. Tails made a lot of sense. He kept trying to procrastinate, assuming that tomorrow would come. His life or death plight a day and a half ago was testament that tomorrow wasn't guaranteed by anyone. Never before in his career had he felt more pressure than on that day. He really felt as if there was nothing that could save them several times. And he obviously hadn't made it out without a scratch.

Sonic sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was glad he had saved Amy. That was the most important thing to him. Metal Sonic was close on the list, but Amy's life overshadowed even his own in his eyes.

Amy Rose

"He's awake?!" Amy almost shouted into her cell phone to Tails, who pulled the phone away from his ear. She had just gotten a call from Tails who was at the GUN HQ in Station Square, going over the situation once again with the leaders of the military forces. Everyone was busy lately; Shadow and Rouge had been assigned to stake out Robotropolis, Tails was helping GUN plan an assault on the city, and telling them what he knew for certain about Metal Sonic's goals. Sonic was recovering, and Knuckles had gone home to deal with the damage Metal Sonic had caused.

"That's right," Tails spoke into the phone. "He wanted me to let you know that. Amy gripped the phone tightly.

"Did he….say anything else?" she asked slowly.

"Nope. But I think he really wants to see you," Tails said reassuringly. "Look, I've gotta go. GUN is planning an attack soon, and they need me to map out the attack zones. I'll see you later ok?" Before Amy could reply, she heard a click and the line went dead.

"Oh God," Amy thought. "What should I do? I mean what should I say to him?" Amy knew she was going to go and see Sonic, but she wondered what would happen. Would he say something about their moment on the Egg Carrier? Would he totally avoid it? She hoped not, because that moment, despite death looming over them, had been one of the happiest moments in her life.

Amy grabbed her purse and ran off towards GUN HQ. The whole way there, her mind was at war with itself, doubting that Sonic would have meant he loved her in the way she wanted to believe. She was even considering that Sonic had meant something else, and her memory was fuzzy. Despite these doubts, she forced herself to keep going. Sonic had wanted her to know that he was awake, and Tails said he wanted to see her…so maybe….just maybe….

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic was sitting up, looking stone faced. He had come to a decision. He had rerun the entire Metal Sonic disaster through his head a thousand times, trying to figure out how he could have saved Amy and stopped Metal Sonic as well. After thinking hard, he realized he would have had to choose between one or the other. He was glad he made the choice he did, but at the same time, he wished there could have been something he could have done to stop Metal. And that's when realization dawned on him. He hated to admit it, but deep down he knew it was true. He wouldn't be in this horrible condition he was in now, wouldn't have had to let Metal go and stop the Egg Carrier…he could have stopped Metal and perhaps ended this thing once and for all. But there was one thing that had made all that impossible.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she ran into the room. Sonic couldn't even look at the girl he loved so badly he wanted to get up and run to her despite the pain he was in. He had to do something he was going to hate himself for. If he loved her truly, then he would do this, but that fact didn't help relieve the strain on his chest.

"Sonic," Amy hugged the blue hedgehog. Sonic fought the urge to hug her back. "I was so worried about you. You slept for a whole day and a half! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up, but I came to watch you sleep, and I even talked to you. Did you hear me? Oh, it doesn't matter. You're awake now!" Sonic bit his tongue. Tears were welling up in his eyes now. How could she be so kind to him when he had to do what he was going to do? It was for the greater good right? The last thing he wanted was for Amy to follow him to Robotropolis when he recovered, and this time not come out of it alive.

"Sonic, say something," Amy loosened her hug and tried to look into Sonic's eyes, but Sonic shifted his head so she couldn't see the torture on his face. Every cell in his body was screaming to give in to his passion for Amy. His mind was only barely keeping his body at bay. He had to say this now, or he'd end up giving in, and then when Amy was put in even more danger, he'd be sorry.

"Sonic?" Amy said slowly and softly. The blue hedgehog blinked away his tears, and composed himself. He pulled away from Amy and tried to look into her eyes, but that still wasn't possible. So he looked down at her shoes.

"Amy, because of you Metal got away with the Master Emeralds and four chaos emeralds," Sonic began. "Because of you I didn't have time to stop him from getting away. I could have let Knuckles deal with disarming the Egg Carrier, but had I done that in the situation I was in a while ago, you would have died. Amy, all of that could have been avoided if you wouldn't have tried to be a hero and attacked Metal Sonic when you did. I may have been able to stop Metal from escaping the island. We'll never know now, and whatever he's up to, I'm sure it's gonna spell bad news for the planet. Bad news that you helped him write and publish. On top of that, we both almost died anyways, and had Tails not been around we surely would have. Amy what I'm trying to say is, until this is all over, stay away from me, from Metal, from Tails, Knuckles, and all the other fighters, because you've proven to me that you're only a nuisance." Sonic finally swallowed, then looked up to Amy, and when he saw the look on her face, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"S-S-Sonic," she said, barely keeping back the flood of tears. "How could you...how could you say those things? I was only trying to help you!" Sonic looked away. Really, it was to hide the tears that were now coming down, but Amy took it as a sign that he didn't want to see her anymore.

"Sonic please!" Amy said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him again, and Sonic had to physically stop one of his arms from reaching around her. "Sonic I didn't mean any trouble! I only wanted to help you fight Metal! Sonic I just wanted to fight with you! I'm sorry I ended up being a pest, but please, don't go away without me!" Sonic wanted to kill himself for making Amy cry like this. He couldn't stand it. He pushed her away again and hung his head low so she couldn't see his face.

"Sonic….on the Egg Carrier! When we saw each other before the ship was about to explode!" Amy remembered. Surely he couldn't deny that moment. She knew that he had some kind of feelings for her!

"I was crying there because I honestly thought I was going to die. I was extremely pissed at you at that moment." Sonic's cruel words pierced Amy's chest like an arrow, and she literally staggered back.

"Sonic, we did the finger heart…" she muttered. Sonic looked up a bit to see Amy drawing half of a heart in the air, and when she finished, she waited for him to complete it. Sonic shook his head and looked at Amy, tears streaking down his face, but he put on the angriest face he could muster, which wasn't too angry. When he raised his hand, Amy almost felt relief. She was sure he remembered their moment, and now would take back everything he said. But no. Instead, he raised a fist, and when it got as high as he could raise it, he turned his middle finger upwards.

"Amy get the hell out of here," he said coldly. "If you follow me, you'll end up hurt or dead. I can't be with you, you idiot. I can't have a normal life with you. I have to save the planet, and you're just going to end up another chore for me to take care of, and Metal will see my weakness and use you against me. I won't have it." Amy finally screamed. The sound made Sonic burst into a loud sob as well. Amy ran out of the infirmary as fast as she could, and Sonic pounded his fists against his bed. He was right wasn't he? He had just saved Amy from the danger he was about to put himself in. As a bonus, she wouldn't worry too much about him now!

Sonic forced himself out of his bed and began punching the wall. Doing the right thing was fucked up.

Robotropolis, Shadow and Rouge

"There's still massive energy being drawn into and cycled out of the city," Shadow said as he and Rouge continued their reconnaissance from the outskirts of Robotropolis. "It's been happening since we got here, and the energy has to be coming from emeralds." Shadow knew because his own green emerald was reacting. Rouge was above him, trying to see what was in the center of all this energy. But there was a fog like substance shielding most of the city from sight.

"It seems like the energy is being beamed off into the sky," Rouge said. And I think someone is manipulating it, because it keeps moving erratically. I'm not sure what's going on, but it's bad."

"I wouldn't say so," a new voice said from behind the pair. Shadow and Rouge quickly jumped forward and turned around. On the ground there was a hole emitting intense light. Shadow knew from how his emerald was reacting that this was the same energy being used to power whatever it was in Robotropolis. So that meant…

"Metal," Shadow said. Neo Metal Sonic rose from the portal, crackling with the emerald's energy. Shadow knew that without being in contact with the emeralds, he couldn't stay powered up for too long, so all he had to do was hold out for a while.

"Have you come to witness the birth of a planet?" Metal asked, seeming genuinely interested in their answer.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked. Metal shook his head.

"What a shame. You might die before my legacy is complete and I get to eradicate all life on this planet as a prelude to the chaos I will bring to the universe." Shadow made a fist.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with that?" he asked defiantly. Metal waved his hands, and a bright light engulfed Shadow and Rouge.

"What is this?" Rouge asked as she shielded her eyes. When the light died down, she gasped. They were now surrounded by dozens of robots, none of which they had ever seen before in Robotnik's army. These robots resembled mutant dogs. They stood on all fours, were at least as tall as Cream the Rabbit, and had a shiny chrome finish. These robots growled as if they were animals, and slowly began closing in on the two spies.

"Meet the first wave of my new hedgehog hunter class robots. Equipped with sharp metal talons and teeth, they are able to shred through even the Egg Carrier's hull given enough time, and can reach speeds of up to 200 miles per hour. Now that's nowhere near Sonic's or my speed, but it'll be great for future planetary raids I do. And of course, they can adapt to any situation." Shadow gritted his teeth and backed up. Rouge momentarily thought about taking to the skies, but Metal Sonic, almost as if he had read her mind, hovered upwards to block her exit.

"Say, do you guys know if Sonic lived through Angel Island?" Metal asked. Shadow looked up at Metal, and the evil robot nodded.

"From the way you looked at me and didn't immediately get offended, I'd say he did. Truly he is an enemy among my enemies. No matter, with the power of the emeralds, and my new robot legion, soon the entire planet will be reduced to dust, and even Sonic the hedgehog won't escape the end." Shadow gripped his green emerald and called out.

"Rouge! Grab onto me! Chaos Control!"

"AN EMERALD!" Metal yelled out. "Capture him!" The hunter bots began closing the distance extremely fast. Shadow reached out for Rouge, but as he almost grabbed her hand, she was knocked out of the way by a hunter.

"ROUGE!!!" Shadow yelled as he disappeared from the area, just when the hunters got to his spot.

"Shadow!" Rouge called out, but Metal Sonic kicked her hard in the chin, then threw her onto the ground.

"You're not going anywhere bitch," he said coldly. "I'm going to kill you right here to avoid your nuisances in the future." Metal began pounding on Rouge with his fists, while his emotionless hounds watched.

REAL End Note: OMG I'm mega sorry about my lateness this time guys, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Before more action kicks in you can expect more building on the Son/Amy, and maybe a new relationship I just thought of that might work. So review this chapter, and as I upload this I'll begin chapter 8!


	8. Love, Hate, Tragedy

Author's Note: So how about that cliffhanger? xD, well anyways, here's the next chapter, and so begins the buildup to the final confrontations! So let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 8: Love, Hate, Tragedy

Amy ran into the women's restroom in the GUN facility, locked herself in a stall, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Nothing that had just happened made any kind of since to her. Of all possible outcomes, this was the least expected, and in her opinion, the most hurtful. How could Sonic say those things? How could he be so cruel? How could he say that that moment on the Egg Carrier didn't mean anything to him? Amy put down the top of the toilet seat and sat there, curled up crying quietly so that if anyone came in, she could stop for a bit.

"I didn't mean to let Metal get away," Amy told herself. "I was only trying to help!" She knew that she was only trying to help, but she could also see how she had messed up big time and cost Sonic his chance at capturing Metal. She wasn't exactly aware of everything that had transpired outside of the Egg Carrier while she was locked up, but from Tails' story she knew that Metal had stolen some emeralds, and Sonic hadn't been able to stop him because he was worried about her. That thought soothed Amy, but at the same time mad her even more furious with herself. Sonic cared enough to come after her when Knuckles could have just disarmed the bomb and found her later, but she had made Sonic lose Metal. Now nobody knew what the nefarious robot was up to.

Amy's mind was for some reason telling her that this was all a misunderstanding. She knew this feeling was little more than hope, because Sonic had made it perfectly clear that he was heated at her and didn't want to see her again. But that nagging hope said that maybe if she went back and tried to talk, maybe things could get better. Amy sighed and thought about Sonic. When he had been telling her those awful things, she remembered how he hadn't really looked into her eyes, and the few times he did he looked like he was going to cry. Amy shook her head. Hope was trying to reason with her mind why she should give this another try. But Amy's heart was fragile right now. She couldn't stand going through all that again. And Sonic was right. If she were to try and help him again and Metal found a way to exploit her, not only would he never forgive her, but neither would she ever forgive herself.

Somehow, despite these discouraging thoughts, Amy opened her stall and went over to the sinks. She turned on some warm water and began washing her face, wiping away the tears. Her eyes were still puffy, but she'd be ok now. As she dried her face with a towel, she wondered what her next move would be. She felt disorientated now, and sort of wandered out of the bathroom, not sure if she would go and see Sonic or what. Her choice was made for her the next second.

There was a green flash of light in front of Amy, and when it faded Shadow was there, looking pretty pissed off. He didn't seem to notice her, and stalked off in the direction of the GUN planning room.

"Sh-Shadow?" Amy said quietly. She followed him from a certain distance, because the vibe he was giving off wasn't too friendly. Well, even less friendly than normal with Shadow. Shadow didn't turned around to face her, he just continued his walk to the room.

"They got Rouge!" Shadow announced loudly as he pushed open the twin doors. The higher ups of GUN looked at Shadow quizzically. Tails, who seemed to be going over a holographic map stopped what he was doing and looked straight at the black hedgehog. "Metal and his new series of robots caught us while we were out on surveillance. He caught her before she could get within range of my Chaos Control, and I couldn't go back because of the new hedgehog hunter class robots Metal has built as a defense against myself, but also Sonic."

"Hedgehog hunter class?" one of the older members asked. "And he got Rouge you say? Dammit." Shadow slammed his fist into the table.

"Not just dammit! I don't know if she's dead or alive. Metal Sonic isn't Dr. Robotnik, he's efficient and logical. We need to destroy Robotropolis now. Obviously any short periods of time are bad when it comes to Metal."

"Did you make any contact with Robotnik?" Tails asked eagerly. "Robotnik would have more knowledge than I do about planning an assault against Robotropolis." Shadow shook his head.

"For the most part, we tried to stay on the fringes of the city, but something must have happened because Metal appeared to us, and moments later summoned up the first wave of what he called the hedgehog hunter class robots. They are quadrupeds, capable of chasing down quick targets and I'd say effective at ambushes. Metal made it a point to let me know that they weren't as fast as me or Sonic, but they were quick enough to surprise us, and they are likely to be deadly in close range combat."

"Besides the new robots what did you see?" Tails asked.

"There is a massive amount of chaos energy being used. It's stemming from Robotropolis and being focused somewhere in the sky. I'm not exactly sure where though. When Metal Sonic came though, his body was saturated in it. I assume that's why he was so powerful and was able to teleport." Shadow looked impatient as the big shots in GUN began muttering amongst themselves. "There's no time for talking and planning! We need to take action now before Metal Sonic building up something invincible!"

"There's no such thing as invincible," one of the elder members said.

"Well I need to get back into that city and save Rouge before Metal does something to her!"

"I won't have it!" another member said. "If we lose you Shadow, we'll have lost a vital agent in GUN. We need you to be ready when we finish the plan."

"Forget the fucking plan!" Shadow yelled. "Time is something that isn't on our side right now! The longer we wait and "plan" the more time Metal has to tinker with the emeralds energy and finish whatever he's trying to do." The commander of GUN shook his head.

"Shadow," he began. "I understand your concern for your friends, but sending you in alone would be a suicide mission from what you've told us. Suppose we allow you to go. Those new robots would shred you in an instant. We'd prefer it if you had some measure of backup." Shadow slammed his fist on the table.

"What about Tails?" he demanded.

"I'm busy with the tactical side of things here," Tails replied. Shadow glared at Tails, and then the rest of the GUN agents, and then stalked out of the room. Amy pressed herself against the wall as he passed. He was giving off quite the vibe. She admired the lengths and the danger he was willing to put himself in for his friends. His determination for justice reminded her of Sonic, but Shadow was more likely to do something drastic. Amy slowly followed Shadow as he walked through the HQ, twisting and turning down corridors until he finally came to his quarters. Instead of entering the doors though, he put his head against the door and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Shadow?" Amy timidly said. The black hedgehog didn't seem to hear her. She made herself a little louder. "Shadow, hey are you ok?" This time, Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Amy.

"The hell do you want?" Shadow asked coldly. Amy almost said, "Nothing" and walked away intimidated, but she remembered that he had been rejected on his request to help a friend.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were ok," she said. Shadow turned to Amy.

"I'm fine. Rouge, she's the one you should be worried about. I abandoned her back at Robotropolis. Now those fat bastards won't authorize me to go back and save her." Shadow punched the wall. "I'll be damned if that stops me though. But they're right about one thing. Without a plan I might as well serve myself up to Metal on a platter." Shadow seemed to calm down after rationalizing a bit. He sighed and opened the door to his room. Amy decided to talk to him a little longer. She didn't know why, but she wanted to help Shadow. Something inside of her was pushing her to go in and find out if she could be of any use.

"Shadow, what are you going to do?" Amy asked as she entered his room. The door shut automatically behind her and Shadow grabbed his green emerald, thinking hard.

"I don't know, but I need a plan pretty soon. I'm not going to sit around her for a few days while Metal builds himself an army. My goals are to rescue Rouge and throw a wrench in Metal's plans." Amy thought that was pretty heroic of Shadow. Before today she wasn't sure if he cared about anything but himself and his orders. But now she could tell that he was capable of concern.

"Is there…anything I can do to help?" Amy asked before she lost her nerve. Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog confused.

"You? You want to help me?" he asked.

"Please don't think I'm too useless and a distraction!" Amy quickly added, repeating the words that had seared her heart not too long ago. "I'll do whatever you want me to! I can really help with the preparations, since GUN will think it's suspicious that you're up and about gathering things without their knowledge." Amy looked into Shadow's eyes, and to her surprise, he didn't look ready to tell her to get out. He seemed to be sizing her up.

"You do realize that I won't be responsible for any injuries you sustain while in Robotropolis. I'll help you fight of course, but you're putting yourself in the ring." Amy nodded her head.

"I promise I won't be a nuisance! I can handle myself!" Amy took out her hammer to show Shadow what she would do to any robot trying to kill them. Shadow turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

"What about…Sonic?" he asked. Amy's eyes fell. She didn't know what about Sonic. Just the mention of his name made her sad, but she couldn't show that to Shadow, or else he might take it as a sign of weakness.

"What about Sonic?" she said defiantly. "Sonic's not the only one that can fight Metal. Sure he surprised me last time, but this time I'll be on my guard. No screw ups." Shadow laughed and turned to Amy, gripping his green emerald.

"Alright Rose, you've got yourself a mission. I've come up with a plan, but for us to begin, I need to get my hands on that fake chaos emerald Tails made a while back. You know, the one that stopped Robotnik from firing the laser?" Amy nodded. Shadow continued, "I need you to go to Tails' workshop and nab that for me. Meet me back in this room in two hours. I'm going to use Chaos Control to take us back to the outskirts of Robotropolis."

"I can do that!" Amy said, shaking her head vigorously. "You can count on me Shadow!" Amy left the room, running down the hallways of the HQ at full speed. Shadow looked on after her, shaking his head. Why did Amy take such an interest in helping him? And what was that stuff about Sonic not being the only one able to fight? Before today, it had always been Sonic this and Sonic that. Now suddenly forget about Sonic? Well, Shadow knew who he could go see to clear this up.

The Infirmary; Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic woke up from another fit of sleep. He had been trying to sleep ever since the incident with Amy, and not having much success. He couldn't rest easy knowing that he had mucked things up with Amy, and if he wasn't so damned hurt he would run out of this room right now and found her and apologized all day and night, and assure her that he was really in love with her. But for now, he was limited to wondering and trying to sleep.

"Wake up Blue," Shadow's voice cut through the silence. Sonic turned towards the entrance and saw the black hedgehog approaching him. "I've got a bit of interrogation for you so pay attention."

"Who says I'll cooperate?" Sonic asked.

"I says, or else I'll break you up a little more. This is about Metal." Sonic almost flinched at the mention of Metal's name.

"What do you wanna know?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked a bit.

"Nothing. That was just to get your attention. My real question is, what's up between you and Amy?" Sonic studied Shadow closely. How much did he know? What had happened out there while he had been trying to sleep? "You might as well tell me right now," Shadow said. "The girl's about to put her life in danger, and when I mentioned you she seemed indifferent as opposed to enamored." Sonic turned his head. So that's how it was huh? Had she really gotten over him that fast? He doubted it, but she was doing a good job of keeping her composure.

"What do you mean she's going to be putting her life in danger?" Sonic asked. Shadow walked over to the medicine area and started taking down ingredients. When he remained silent, Sonic shrugged and turned over. "It's been hard for me to sleep because I've been thinking about what happened between us. I….kind of went over the top when she came to visit me. I didn't want her following me around while I fought Metal, and I did what I thought I had to do." Shadow chuckled and brought Sonic a cup full of some liquid.

"Drink it quick," Shadow said. "It will help you fall asleep." Sonic eyed the other hedgehog carefully, as if he suspected the drink could be poisoned, and then quickly downed the horrid tasting drink. Shadow laughed at the face Sonic made, and then got him a cup of water. "It's bitter but it works," he said. "Anyways, back to business. So you and Amy had a fight. When I first noticed her when I got back here, I didn't say a word to her, but I noticed how puffy her eyes were. She must have been doing some pretty heavy crying." Sonic wanted to punch Shadow. He didn't need to be informed of just how bad he had hurt Amy right now. He just needed to see her again.

"Shadow you said she was putting her life in danger," Sonic said. "What did you mean?" Shadow waited a few minutes, watching Sonic's eyelids begin to get droopy from the medicine, and then explained.

"We're going to Robotropolis. Amy wanted to accompany me, so I'm allowing her because I need two people to pull off my plan." Sonic's heart skipped a beat.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "Do you know how dangerous Metal Sonic is? He did this to me. To ME!!" Sonic was furious. "He'll kill you both!" Shadow shook his head.

"Relax Sonic," he said in a way that instead of making Sonic calmer it made the blue hedgehog want to strangle Shadow. "I don't actually plan to fight Metal, we're going in and out quickly ok?" Sonic wanted to say something, but he felt dizzy. It must have been the medicine. He was feeling frustrated and sleepy and angry all at the same time.

"Looks like the medicine is kicking in," Shadow muttered. "Look, I told you this so you know where to look when you wake up and we still aren't back. That medicine will knock you out for about 6 hours though, and by then the mission should be about done. And also." Shadow paused as Sonic laid his head onto his pillow. "Don't worry about Amy. I'll bring her back safely. I'm just borrowing her." Shadow began walking out of the room.

"Hey….Shadow…" Sonic said with the last bit of strength. Shadow stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Tell Amy….I'm sorry…and…I…" and that's all Sonic said before he drifted off to sleep. Shadow shook his head.

"I don't know what's going through that head of yours Sonic," Shadow said, "but I hope you and Amy can reconcile." As Shadow made his way back to his room, he thought of a night a while back where he and Sonic had been out looking at the stars. They had just messed up another one of Robotnik's stupid plans, and now were relaxing. The subject of Amy had come up on that night.

"She's absolutely infatuated with you Sonic," Shadow said, punching his rival in the arm. Sonic punched him back and smiled.

"Who isn't? Sonic asked. "I'm devilishly handsome and faster than a speeding bullet!"

"You aren't faster than me!" Shadow said as a half hearted challenge, more just an insult.

"Ha! I'm way faster than you in everything!"

"Including sex."

"Yeah, including….hey wait a second!" Shadow burst out laughing as Sonic punched him repeatedly in the arm.

"So, what are you gonna do with her?" Shadow asked as he stopped laughing. "I mean, are you going to have her follow you the rest of your life proposing every day of the week?"

"Hey, it doesn't bother me much!" Sonic said. Shadow grinned.

"Sonic likes Amy, Sonic likes Amy," he taunted. Sonic's face turned slightly red, and Shadow burst out laughing. Sonic punched the dark hedgehog in the gut, and Shadow kicked his blue friend in the leg. They got into a friendly wrestling match that didn't end until both of them were worn out and lying on the ground exhausted.

"I want to ask her to be my girlfriend," Sonic said slowly. "But you know almost better than anyone the danger my life holds. I love her, but I know that should we actually start dating one of our future enemies may catch on and use that against me. And the last thing I want is for Amy to become every bots bartering chip. I've read enough comics to know that when that happens, the girl leaves the guy eventually." Shadow nodded.

"But in the end they always get back together," Shadow said. Sonic felt a little hope, but that was quickly doused by Shadow's next words. "Or one of them dies, and someone becomes the new hero. How about Shadow Adventure instead of Sonic Adventure?" Sonic laughed.

"No way pal!" he said. "I don't plan on kicking the bucket anytime soon. But I do hope we can silence Robotnik for a while. It'd be really nice to have him go away so I could get a little time with Amy."

"If I were you," Shadow said as he drifted off into a reverie. He was thinking about the last time he had seen Maria Robotnik, before she had been murdered by the invading soldiers. "I'd take the risk. I mean, tomorrow is never guaranteed. Everytime you say, "I'll do it tomorrow, you assume you live to see tomorrow. And sometimes you just don't." Sonic looked at Shadow. The black hedgehog stared off into the sky for a while longer, and then got up.

"Shadow…" Sonic said. He knew there was heavy wisdom in Shadow's words. Shadow was older than Sonic, and despite his lone wolf strong silent nature, he knew a helluva lot of good information. Sonic almost saw Shadow as a wise old grandfather. Well, a wise old grandfather that could kick his ass.

"Hey speedy," Shadow said. "Race you back into the city!" Sonic grinned.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

*End Flashback*

Shadow sighed. He almost felt guilty now for taking Amy with him. But he'd feel guilty if he didn't do something about Rouge as well. If she was alive for now, he could possibly save her. Wasting time just wasn't an option. But still, he felt like he was lowing the chances of Sonic's tomorrow with Amy. Because that's exactly what he was doing. And as Amy appeared down the hallway, fake emerald in hand, he swore to himself that above everything, he wouldn't let Sonic lose Amy the same way he had lost Maria. He would die before he let Amy be murdered by Metal Sonic's cold fingers.

Metal Sonic, Robotropolis

It's done," Metal Sonic said. "My Legacy Project is finished! ALL HAIL!" He had finally finished his doomsday project. The one only possible through the power of the emeralds. However, because he had been the conductor for the chaos energy, his life expectancy had been drained. Worse, the amount of time he had left to function was really about a month. But that was ok. Metal Sonic knew that this was a possibility. This project would be like his will. And with this as a will, he was almost excited to die.

"Now for the end game," Metal said. He looked at the 5 emeralds he had gathered. He was missing three chaos, but that would soon change. He knew that the other three were located at the GUN HQ at station square. He had learned that through the master emerald, and he also knew that Knuckles was coming back soon. But if he could collect all of the emeralds, he could personally destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and this planet were doomed anyways, but he wanted the satisfaction of watching Sonic's eyes roll up into the back of his head and his body go limp.

"Make preparations for the Final Phase," Metal commanded his new robot drones. His drones were modeled after Robotnik's swatbots, but they were far more efficient, and the power they packed could destroy a planet full of swatbots. "I want my project on a collision course with Earth ASAP."

"ETA one week my lord," one of the drones responded. Metal Sonic nodded. Because of the scope and size of his project, he had built it in the very fringes of the system, but in a week, it would be here, and hours after that he would witness the end of all life. Finally, Sonic the Hedgehog would die, and he would continue his campaign for the extermination of life.

"It's time to invade Station Square," Metal said. "I want every available warbot out here, ready to go." Metal Sonic twitched as a surge of chaos energy went through his body.

'Chaos must be caused,' it seemed to whisper to him.

"Chaos must be caused," he repeated to his servants.

End Note: DUNANANA! What is Metal's problem anyways? Will Sonic and Amy reconcile before the planet is torn asunder? Will the planet be torn asunder? What exactly has Metal created? Next time I might answer some of those questions! But until then, R&R!


End file.
